Dreams & Nightmares
by Jack C. Trade IV
Summary: Most people try to make their dreams of stardom a realty, most never make it, even fewer have the chance to meet and share a stage with their idols. For a small time band, The Heartbrakers, their guitar player and lead singer gets to meet, Klavier Gavin. However her dream gets twisted as she is meeting her idol in court, prosecuting her for murder!
1. Chapter 0

_**Dreams & Nightmares**_

Most people try to make their dreams of stardom a realty, most never make it, even fewer have the chance to meet and share a stage with their idols. For a small time band, The Heartbrakers, their guitar player and lead singer gets to meet, Klavier Gavin. However her dream gets twisted and she is meeting her idol in court, accused of murder!

This first part was written mainly by the writer Thepudz, with some more detail and changes added by me, Jack C. Trade IV.

* * *

"This piece of evidence... it's a Gavineers T-shirt, ja?"

Klavier Gavin asked as if he wasn't sure what to think about a detail in the most important piece of evidence in his latest case, an old t-shirt. At first it seemed like any old t-shirt that had once been a dark indigo but time, sun and washing made it fade to a lavender color. As he inspected it closely, turning it inside out, the shirt clearly read.

 _Gavineers 2019_

The person on trial was one, Miss Acayla Hardiage, Lead singer and Guitar player of a band called, _The Heartbreakers_ , standing at the witness podium, blushing red at the prosecutors discovery as she stood before him accused of murdering the Gavineers drummer, Drumm Kit.

The shirt had been found in the trash, turned inside out in a rush to take it off in her bands dressing room. Found with blood soaked threw the front and right arm of the lavender colored fabric. It was even confirmed by her bandmates that it belong to Acayla, who was wearing it before the concert at the Sunshine Coliseum, and took it off before they entered building.

While Miss Acayla and her band were not as famous as Klavier's, they were talented enough to open for their reunion concert as the Heartbreakers were fans of The Gavineers. Acayla especially was eager to meet Klavier himself face to face, just not as the one prosecuting her for the murder of his bandmate.

It was suspected, that during the break between the Gavineers and the Heartbreaker's sets, she stabbed the Drummer when his back was turned to her. The reason she stabbed him, as offered by an unnamed officer, was that she wanted to meet Klavier alone in his dressing room but was stopped by Officer Kit. That was why she stabbed him in a blind rage before taking off the shirt and getting rid of it along with the murder weapon.

Acayla couldn't stop her tears as she saw the bloody shirt. Not only was it the most danming piece of evidence against her, but her favorite shirt had been ruined! She had gotten it at the first Gavineers concert in Germany, on a class trip she became a fan of their music and attended the concert, even managing to get the very last concert t-shirt that was even her size!

She wore it often and had been her way to show love and support for the Gavineers even as one of their own was throw in jail. The only times she took it off was when her band was performing, too embarrassed to wear it on stage. So for someone to have taken it, wear it and ruin it with blood was guilty of ruining her most prized possession.

' _And murder, of course.'_ She thought sadly as her attorney struggled to get her off the hook for murder or a reduced sentence as he tried to get her to change her plea after the shirt as confirmed to belong to her.

After five long hours of going threw evidence and other witnesses, a verdict was finally handed down.

 _ **Not Guilty.**_

The court adjourned, as the real suspect was discovered and caught to await trial. Acayla set free when she noticed Klavier came straight from the prosecutions bench to her.

"So, you're a fan of mine. Ja fraülein?" The rock star prosecutor asked her with a handsome smile on his face as he saw her blush. "Y-yes! A big fan! You're such an inspiration to me and the others!" Acayla exclaimed nervously, excitement leaking into her voice as her fingers fiddled with the edge of the black _Heartbreakers_ tank top she still wore form the concert.

"What a shame about your shirt. There were only a few of those made." Klavier mused as he was looking at the bloodied shirt being held by a fellow officer, then taken away to be stored in the evidence room. Even if it was given back to Acayla, there was no chance in getting the dried blood out of it.

"Yeah…"She sighed sadly as she took one last look at her favorite t-shirt before it was gone."Don't worry fraülein, all is not lost. Come with me." Klavier instructed Acayla as he started walking out the courtroom. Following him unsurely they came to a dark purple colored sports car outside of the courthouse.

Klavier opened the back of it and reached inside, pulling out a folded dark indigo colored fabric and held it out to her. She took it from him unsurely, pulling it close to see what it was he had given her.

A mint condition _Gavineers 2019_ shirt.

"A-a Gavineers 2019 Shirt!? A-a-are you giving this to me?!" Acayla asked looking up at him, with wide shocked and excited eyes.

"Ja. I can't bare to see a good shirt go to waste, especially if it can be worn by such a huge fan." Klavier told her as he smiled as he saw her inspecting it with care. It was like new; but it was a dark indigo color Klavier was fond of in his teens, before it became the purple plum it was today, something few knew about the older Gavineers t-shirts. This one was just like the one she had; only this one was two sizes bigger.

"A-aren't these extremely rare? You even said so yourself there was only 100 of these even made." Acayla asked, looking a bit confused before Klavier ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a small chuckle at her confusion.

"Ja, but only 96 were sold. Each of us had a shirt for ourselves, and I had this one just sitting in my closet, just begging to be worn." Klavier told her coolly, making Acayla smile from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around Klavier into an excited hug without thinking.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed happily as she surprised the rock star, missing his faint blush that disappeared once she pulled away and looked at him worriedly.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay? You know, about Drumm?" Acayla asked Klavier carefully, when she saw his smile fade a little. "It's not easy, obviously. Fraülein, you don't need to worry about me." Klavier said, stiffly.

Acayla noticed this becoming moreworried about how he was taking it. He was her idol sure, but he was as human as she was, it seemed he just didn't want to talk about the murder of his bandmate.

Klavier walked towards the driver's side of his car, pulling out his keys before turning to her again with a smile. "Perhaps I can catch one of your concerts?" Klavier asked, which made Acayal blush and beam with happiness as she clutched the shirt to her chest lovingly.

"Of course! I think they'll be rescheduling my band to play next Sunday. It would mean so much for you to come hear us play!" Acayla explained, excited that he would finally get to perform for her idol.

"I'll try and be there, fraülein." Klavier gave her a wink before he closed the door of his car, and drove back to his home. Acayla watched as he drove away into the distance before bring the shirt up to her nose, giving it a wiff like she would her old shirt. Only smelling the rockstars own personal scent that made her turn a deep shade of red and then let out a girlish squeal.

' _I think I like him a lot more now.'_

She mused before meeting up with her band to celebrate and talk about how Klavier Gavin gave her his own Gavineers shirt.

* * *

If anyone is interested there will be a more detailed, AA like chapters later.

Feel free to leave a Review or check out the original written by Thepudz, it's in _**Stories From the Agency and Far**_ , Chapter 13 _**Gavinners.**_ Look it up if you would like to read it.


	2. Turnabout Starstruck, Part 1

_**Dreams & Nightmares**_

Most people try to make their dreams of stardom a realty, most never make it, even fewer have the chance to meet and share a stage with their idols. For a small time band, The Heartbrakers, their guitar player and lead singer gets to meet, Klavier Gavin. However her dream gets twisted as she is meeting her idol in court, prosecuting her for murder!

* * *

 **Turnabout Starstruck**

Acayla Hardiage could not stop grinning, even if her cheeks were numb from the natural lift. She just couldn't find a reason not to smile since she received the news, bouncing in her seat as she and her band drove to the concert hall where it would all be happening, where her dream would really come true after several long years in the making.

"Settle down, Hardiage. Your gonna bounce right out of this van." Came from the diver and Keyboard player of _The Heartbreakers_ , Katy Bee, who was attempting to get the other girl to stop testing the seat cushions with her hyperactive bouncing. "Sorry Kay, I'm just so excited we get to open for _THE GAVINNERS_! How cool is that?" Acayal asked as she tried, really tired, to stop bouncing in excitement when she hears a groan coming form the back seat of the van.

"It's totally cool Acayla, but after the _hundredth_ time hearing about it, it gets kind of old." Grumbled another girl, the Bass player and back-up singer, Lin Chan, as she rolled her eyes at the over eager guitarist. "Acayla-chan has been a fan for many years. It is understandable she is to be so excited." the drummer for the Heartbreakers, Hinata Sohma, spoke up. Sitting next to Lin in the back seat with as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Right. Like the old Gavinners t-shirt she always wears doesn't give it away." Lin pointed out, as even now their guitarist wore the T-shirt.

It was a lavender color, having faded from its original dark indigo after being worn and washed for several years. However the graphics on the T-Shit were still easy to make out, with the characters _**Gavinners 2019**_ printed on the front of the shirt along with the band's logo of a strange looking sliver _G._ While on the back there were tour dates and locations written in German. It was even easy to tell the shirt belong to Acayla, as the fabric went along with the curves of her body perfectly, like it was personally made for her or worn by her.

"Hey! This is also a good luck charm. This was the last one they had and it was my size." Acayal replied, puffing out her cheeks as she stopped smiling. "You guys wouldn't have even heard of them until they came to the states years later. Now you're all as much of fans of theirs as I am." She pointed out as the other's silently agreed.

"Yes, it's also very lucky that _Daryan Crescend_ ,is being released just for this special concert **.** " Came from the young woman named, Lilly Rose, 2nd guitar player for the Heartbreakers, voiced from her seat in the back with Lin and Hinata.

"Yeah, that or it took a Cruise ship load of money to get him out of whatever jail cell he was locked up in." Katy scoffed, rolling her eyes as she drove up to the palace like mansion, their large pink van with sliver broken hearts stuck out among all the dark expensive looking cars.

"Are we in the right place?" Lin asked as she saw a large poster about a teenage girl's sweet 16th birthday. Acayla looked down at the paper directions she had printed out and nodded. "Yeah, we're playing a sweet 16." She told her band mates in the back who groaned. "You do remember we're about independent girl power, not spoiled little Barbie power." Lin scowled at all the pink and white that decorated the mansion.

"Rin-chan, I do not think it will be much rike that. Perhaps the girl has heard us play?" Hinata offered hopefully. "From where? It's not like our video's are popular on YouTube, and we've only played at little Girl Scout concerts." Lily asked bitterly as she glared at the back of their leader's head as they parked. Getting out of the van the girl's were greeted by a middle aged butler.

"You ladies are the _HeartBreakers_ I presume?" he asked and the five girls nodded after looking at each other. Then men dressed in all black came up to their van, taking the keys for Kay. "Very well then, follow me please. I will show you girl's to the dressing room." He turned his back on them as the men took their instruments as the girls followed the butler.

 ** _Ballroom_**

"I must be dreaming, somebody pinch me." Acayla sighed dreamy as she gazed across the vast pink and white ballroom, locking on to at golden haired, tanned skinned German. Only to yelp in surprise from the sudden pinch of pain from her arm, glaring at Lilly who was next to her a smiling with her fingers still in pinching form. "You asked. Come on you can fan girl over him later." Lily gently pushed the other girl in the direction their band mates had gone.

Neither girl noticed the blue eyes that where watching them leave.

"Stop pushing will you? I just need to take off the good luck charm before we go on stage." Acayla complained before Lily stopped pushing the lead Guitar player. "There's someone in the dressing room who wants to talk to you." The other girl told her with a pout, which confused Acayal as Katy was Li was usually the one sent to find her.

"Who is it?" Acayla asked as they came to the dressing room the girl's were given, a uniformed police officer standing by it. Lily opened the door before Acayla could ask about the guard before happily bound in without the guard saying anything about it. _"Daryan Crescend~!"_ Acayla heard Lily scream, as she noted the man dressed in an orange jump suit in the dressing room, with her band mate about to tackle him to the ground, if not for Lin and Katy's fast thinking.

"Heh, Nice to know girls still go crazy for me." the man mused, Acayla had to study the man's face for a moment longer as she recognized the disgraced 2nd Guitar player for the Gavinners. His hair was no longer in its iconic white tipped pompadour, now just short dark hair, but he still retained the same over confident smile.

"What are you doing here?" Acayla asked, crossing her arms as she glared at the former officer, as the others kept a pouting Lily distracted, since she was a fan of the guitar player, and still is, even after he murdered a fellow officer.

"Are you the leader of this band, a Miss Acyla Hardiage?" he asked with a stern expression, eyeing her up and down like she was a suspect before smirking. "Yes, I am. What is it?" she asked as she looked up at the tall man who only pointed at her chest. "Nice shirt." He complemented, chuckling as Acayla looked down with a blush before looking back at him, she was still wearing the Gavinner's t-shirt. "Klavier sent me here to ask if you would like to do a special performance with him." The former officer informed her as Acayla's eyes went wide with disbelief as she processed his words, her band mates having also heard it and went wide eyed, only instead of disbelief theirs was with fear.

"Are you saying... Klavier Gavin... wants to perform with the _Heartbreakers_?" she asked carefully, making Daryan chuckle in amusement. "Nope, he just wants to perform with you _sweetheart_. Got to admit it was probably the shirt that caught his attention." He said looking at Acayla's well worn shirt with a soft smile, not noticing the other girl's worry.

"Cover your ears!" Lily shouted at him as Daryan turned to look at her in confusion, about to ask why when-

" _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Daryan grabbed his ears, attempting to block out to loud scream from an overly excited Acayla, but he could still hear her loud and clear. Anything made of glass shattered at the high pitch, from the glasses of water to the mirrors. Thankfully it stopped when the lead guitarist ran out of breath nearly a full minute later, his ears still ringing from the scream. "Wow, she's got a nice pair of lungs too. Good thing the rooms are sound proof." The guitarist mentioned, as he tried to clear the ringing form his ears.

 _ **Later**_

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it!" Acayla nearly screamed again, bouncing around the dressing room happily. "I'm gonna get to perform with Klavier Gavin." She gushed happily, hugging herself with her lucky shirt still on. "I love this shirt."

"It's great Acayla-chan. What are you going to do?" Hinata asked, making Acayla stop in all her bouncing as the other three were working on their make-up. "Yeah, are you gonna sing for him, and if so what song?" Katy asked, applying some red eye liner in her personal mirror, going with what seemed most obvious. "Maybe the _Guitars Serenade_?" Lily suggested as she applied her blue lipstick in her compact's mirror as the dressing room mirror were all shattered. Lin rolled her eyes as she finished applying her green eye liner. "God knows how many times she's sung it in the shower. He should hear her sing it at least once." She voiced as Hinata looked at Acayla, who had a worried look on her face. She was the only one of the 5 of them to attend the trial of the songstress after the Gavinner's last concert.

"In the shower or on stage?" Katy joked, making the other girls giggle before they all looked at Acyla. "So aren't you going to go talk to him about it?" Lin asked raising an eye brow at the other's girl's worry that was soon replaced with a blush. "W-what!?" she asked, looking like a deer in the head lights. "You know. Move your mouth; make words that make meaningful sentences." Katy supplied, as she smiled kindly at the other girl. "Who knows when you'll get a chance like this again." She gave her a wink. "After all you have the lucky shirt." She added and Acayla looked at the shirt for a moment before taking a deep breath as her face turned red.

"I'll right. I-I'll go talk to him." Acayla stuttered a little but was encouraged to follow through with her plan.

 ** _Backstage_**

"Hello Mr. Gavin. No, that would make me sound like a little kid and we're the same age. Give or take a few months." Acayla muttered, practicing what she was going to say to the German rock star, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she got closer and closer to the Gavinner's dressing room. "Hey Klavier, I heard you wanted to make music together. Agh! No, that makes me sound like a groupie." She complained with a blush as she passed by stage hands that were running around trying to get everything ready for the first set. The Heartbreakers would go on first, then the Gavinners, after that would be a short break and she would be sharing the stage with Klavier Gavin.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Acayla repeated as she thought about it, her whole face turning red as her heart raced in her chest."I'm gonna be-" she was cut off as she bumped into something rather solid that wasn't a wall. "You're gonna what?" A rather large man dressed in a police uniform asked, his muscled arms crosses over his massive chest. Eyes glaring down at the girl who just bumped into him, and as Acayla looked up she recognized him quickly as the Gavinner's drummer and FBI Agent.

"Drumm Kit?" She muttered the man's name in confusion as her eyed her in suspicion. "You know who I am. So answer my question, now." The man demanded impatiently, making Acayal back up, not because she was scared but because the man was a giant compared to her. "Um. I'm here to ask ah… Klavier Gavin what he wants to... play with me?" she answered him unsurely as the large man looked unimpressed. "Yeah, Yeah. That's what they all say. Now go away before I have you arrested for trespassing little girl." He told her rudely, even shooing her away with his hand as Acayla stared at him with shocked wide eyes. "What!?" she asked, unsure of what she just heard as her heart dropped into her belly and a sudden chill came over her.

"You heard me. Scram! Gavin doesn't want groupies in the dressing room. You can wait for the after party to meet him." The FBI Agent told her, looking angry and mean to scare her off like he did the others. Only she looked like he had just insulted her. "Excuse me!? But I think that would be too late to talk about-"

" _Heartbreakers_ are on in 5."

Acayla glared then pointed a finger at the FBI Agent. "This is not over." She told him before storming her way back to her band. Agent Kit watched her disappear before he left to enter the Gavinner's dressing room where the others waited but Klavier was listening to a CD on an old portable CD player, eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

"Hey what's Klavier listening to?" he asked the nearest Gavinner, Daryan.

"It's a CD of the Girl band that's opening for us. Klavier wanted to get a beat on their lead singer's rhythm before they perform together." The former officer informed him with a small chuckle. "If the rooms weren't sound proofed he would have heard her from all the way over here." He added confusing the FBI Agent who walked over to the German to ask him something when he caught sight of the CD Art work and let out a low curse as he recognized one of the girls.

"So she was one of them." He muttered lowly before Klavier took off the head phones and greeted him.

 _ **Heartbreaker's Dressing Room**_

"You girls ready to rock this party?" Acayal asked as she came into their dressing room, having no time for girl talk it they wanted to be on time, blinking away her hurt tears. "I was born ready!" Lin exclaimed as she placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, Acayla was still wearing the Gavinner's t-shirt. "It is now or never." Hinata nodded as she touched the edge of the shirt sleeve with her finger tips. "No time for nerves to get in the way now." Katy smiled as she slapped Acayla on the back touching the shirt as Lily placed a gentle hand on Acayla's other shoulder. "Don't slack off Acayla." Lily encouraged, smirking as Acayla gave her a small smile as she placed her left hand in the middle of her chest.

"Then let's go break some hearts, Girls." Acayal told them as they cheered before letting Acayal go so she could take off the _Lucky_ t-shirt, exposing the black tank top with a sliver broken heart at her hip. Leaving it inside out, she placed in on the dressing room table with a weak smile, briefly wondering why she didn't get to meet Klavier, before leaving the room with her band. The girls made their way through the thick of stage hands that helped them with their instruments and microphones, but when they saw a stage hand trying to fit one to Acayla.

"NO!" all four girls shouted in fear, starting the poor stage hand. "I don't need one." Acayal waved them off as they took their places on stage and waited for the curtain to part, heart beating fast in her chest she took a calming breath as she heard the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the opening act, **_THE HEARTBREAKERS_**!"

The curtains parted as lights flashed on to the band, a queue of polite applause came from the audience but it didn't discourage the girls as they all smiled together... and then played.

 _ **Backstage**_

There was a tidal wave of excited applause from the audience as the girl's finished playing, having excited the crowd and possibly gained more fans, they set down their instruments and walked off stage, being given applause and cool water by the stage crew at they made their way back to their dressing room to rest.

"I'm wiped." Katy huffed as she flopped down in a conferrable chair, sweat running down her heated skin. Next to her Lin chugged the cool water like she had been in the desert for days instead of a stage for the past 15 minutes. Lily and Hinata huffed tiredly as they sipped water daintily and whipped away the crusting sweat. Acayla however was looking around the dressing room confused as she spotted nothing on the dressing room table. "Ah? Girls?" Acayla spoke up as she started to look around the room franticly, under the table, the chairs, behind the mirrors and even in the trash. Her band mates only looked at her in tired confusion. "What is it?" Lin asked lazily as Katy blinked in confusion as she looked at Acayla's panicked and terror filled face.

"I-it's gone." She told them, Hinata and Lily looked at her then. "What is gone Acayla-chan?" Hinata asked tiredly as the other girl looked around the room again. "M-my shirt. It's not on the table." She told them, making the room feel colder at her words. "Did it fall to the floor?" Lily asked worriedly, also starting to look. "I don't know. I don't see it anywhere." Acayla tried to stay calm; the shirt brought her and the band, good luck. It would seem like a silly superstation to other people, but they all believed the shirt was lucky only when Acayla was wearing it.

After Acayla got the last one that was in her size, she managed to get come exclusive German chocolates for free after helping an old man; those were Lilly's favorite birthday present. When Lin's father died and joined her mother in heaven, she cried into Acayla's shirt, only to be given an inspiring video tape her parents had made for her soon after. Hinata found the shirt in the student wash and tried to return it to Acayla, only to be harassed by another student for the shirt, Lin stopped them and helped her return the beloved shirt. Katy had been the only other one to wear the shirt, only to have survived a car crash that would have killed her.

They believed it would give bad luck to anyone who wore it that was not Acayla.

"Let's go look for it outside, someone might have seen who took it." Katy voiced as they left the dressing room, their ears heard the Gavinners playing but they didn't pay attention to what it was as they tried to find the shirt, asking a few of the crew if they had seen it, only to get negative responses. "Where could it be? I know the shirt is rare but it's not like its mint condition." Acayla muttered worriedly as she looked around, still dressed in her dark concert clothes, becoming concerned when she noticed the Gavinners where no longer playing. "Maybe this is a good thing? It's not like it hasn't disappeared before, I always get it back." She tried to assure herself but then the announcer came on.

"After a short break, there will be a special treat for all of you. Acayla Hardiage, of the _Heartbreakers_ with be performing with Klavier Gavin, of the _Gavinners_! In a freestyle creative performance in the next 30 minutes, so sit tight."

"30 Minutes!?" Acayla freaked out, as she decided to run back to the dressing room to change out of her sweat soaked clothes before she met Klavier.

Opening the Heartbreaker's dressing room door, she was confused for a moment when she saw it was completely dark inside, reaching over to flip the switch.

 _Click_

 _Click_

The room was still dark as she flipped it twice, adding to her frustration.

"Agh. Where is that garment bag?" she asked, going into the dark room, the light from the hall providing some clue to the state of the room as she moved carefully, until her foot caught on something heavy and low to the ground, making her fall to the ground.

"What the!? Did Lily leave her guitar case on the floor again?" Acayla questioned in frustration before she noticed her top was wet, brushing it off as water, she made her way to the clothes rack and grabbed the first hanger on the left before turning around to leave the dark room, being careful not to trip over whatever was on the floor, only to trip over something else.

"Ow! What the hell is it this time!?" She cried out in frustration as she grabbed whatever had tripped her, only to freeze in confusion at what she had grabbed.

Bringing it closer to her face, made the blood drain out of it and then chuck it somewhere in the room as she scrambled out of the room in fear. Feeling safer in the light she tried to relax and take a deep breath only to gag as she smelled and tasted iron. Looking down at her clothes she saw what had caused the smell...

Blood... lots of blood.

So she did what any woman would do... she screamed.

* * *

My first attempt at an Ace Attorney Fanfiction. With much help from Thepudz for writing the base for me, this story is on a roll but I'm not sure if it will rock.

Please feel free to leave a review.


	3. Turnabout Starstruck, Part 2

_**Dreams & Nightmares**_

Most people try to make their dreams of stardom a realty, most never make it, even fewer have the chance to meet and share a stage with their idols. For a small time band, The Heartbrakers, their guitar player and lead singer gets to meet, Klavier Gavin. However her dream gets twisted as she is meeting her idol in court, prosecuting her for murder!

* * *

 **Turnabout Starstruck, Part 2**

"Agh? Did I go drinking with Lin and Katy again?" Acayla Hardiage groaned as she tried to get her head to stop spinning and her stomach not to give up her lunch from earlier. She tucked her head between her knees and took deep breaths, but as she breathed in, she tasted and smelled something off.

Opening her eyes, she could see she was no longer in her concert clothes but in an orange jump suit, with black block numbers on the left side of her chest. "N-no way. This can't be happening." She muttered looking up from the standard prison cot to the iron bars of her cell as the blood drained from her face as she realized she was in jail.

"Please, just let this be a nightmare." She pleaded looking up at the blank ceiling as an officer came to the cell door. "Miss Hariage, Prosecutor Gavin would like a word with you." The man told her as she went shock still at the name, but an icy feeling went up her spine.

"P-prosecutor? W-why does he... want to talk to me for?" she asked nervously as her mind tried to understand what was going on, not having a good feeling when the officer called Klavier Gavin, Prosecutor and she was in an orange jump suit. It had to be either a nightmare or a kinky wet dream since it couldn't be real.

"He would like to get your side of the story about the murder of FBI Agent, Drumm Kit." The officer missed her unease and told her strait and bluntly. She just scared at him like he was crazy. "W-what?"She questioned as her heart hammered in her chest and her whole body went numb.

"At 9:05 PM, the body of the late Agent Drumm Kit was found in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the Heartbreakers dressing room. Along with him, you where found with blood all over your chest and where arrested after receiving first aid and confirming none of the blood was yours. Thus you were stripped, cleaned and placed in this cell to await trial to confirm your guilt or innocents." The officer informed her stiffly as she stared disbelievingly at him, and then pinching herself.

"Ow. Oh crud, this isn't a dream is it?" she asked looking at the officer in horror who then opened her cell door looking to be all business. "No, it is not. Now if you will follow me to the visitors' room you can answer all of Prosecutor Gavin's questions." He told her standing outside the door as just fell back on the cot and curled up into an orange ball.

"No way! I am not meeting him like this! I can't! I'm innocent! Innocent! What would he think of me? What _DOES_ he think of me? I didn't kill Drumm Kit! Why would I!? HOW could I!?That guy was built like a mountain!" she asked, rambling in her fear trying to make sense of it all, but the officer was growing irritated, entering her cell. "You can explain all that to him when you see him. Come on." He grabbed her as she was rambling only to have her violently pull away.

"NO! I can't meet him like this! I can't!" she yelled, getting some attention from the other guards, as they saw her being uncooperative. The officer in her cell reached out to grab her again backing her into her cell wall. "You must, you're in here because you had Agent Kit's blood all over you, and now you will tell Prosecutor Gavin what you did." The officer grabbed her wrists before she screamed loudly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her scream shattered anything and everything made of glass in the detention center.

 _ **Wright Anything Agency**_

"No cases again today." Apollo Justice sighed as he just finished cleaning the toilet, noticing no one was in the office but him. His boss, Phoenix Wright had gone to a party with his old partner Maya Fey, who was visiting him for the week. His other boss, Trucy Wright was performing for some old folks home so she wouldn't be back for a few more hours. As for his newest coworker, Athena Cykes, she was off celebrating with Simion Blackquil, as it was the one year anniversary of his release from prison.

Looking at the clock he could see it was already 12:15pm.

"Maybe it would be alright if I left to get something to eat. It's not like we're gonna get a case on a Sunday when the courts are closed." The red wearing defense attorney voiced sadly, putting away the toilet cleaning supplies to go out for lunch, only to be startled by the sudden and frantic pounding on the agency door.

"I-It's open?" Apollo informed whoever was assaulting the poor, wondering briefly if it was a good idea, before the door was nearly thrown off its hinges as four girls ran into the room and at him, backing him up into the corner as her tried to step away, only to notice the girls all towered over him.

"Is this the Wright Anything Agency?" the leader and seemly the calmest off all the girls, asked him, her lips set into a firm line. "Y-yes. T-this is the Wright Anything Agency. H-how can I help you?" he asked trying to stay calm under their glares.

"We need a defense attorney. Are you Phoenix Wright?" another girl asked, looking ready to kill him if the answer was no, the young defense attorney gulped before he answered them. "N-no. He's not in the office right now but if you have a case I can look it over for you." He suggested hopeing he wouldn't get killed by these four girls.

"And you are?" another girl asked, looking to be the oldest of the group.

"A-apollo Justice, Defense Attorney." he said, showing them the attorney badge, which seemed to get them to back off as they looked at each other and then back at him.

"Justice-san, it would be a great favor for you to take our friend's case." The calmest girl asked him, bowing her head to a confused Apollo.

"Um? Okay, so what did your friend do?" he asked relaxing a little before the toughest looking girl got in his face. "She didn't do anything! Their accusing her of murder! She wouldn't kill anyone!" she was then pulled back by the oldest one who gave the other girl a stern look. "Murder? Who did she k-" he was saying before the sweet looking one placed a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "It was a man named Drumm Kit, he worked for the FBI. It's best if you choose your words carefully, Mr. Justice." She told him as she removed her hand, unnerving Apollo.

"Alright, so she's being accused of killing a Mr. Kit is that correct?" he asked, looking at the calm girl who nodded."Hai. That is correct Justice-san. So you will take the Case?" She asked as all the girls stared at him, making the young lawyer a bit nervous but settled his decision.

"Of course, have a seat and you can tell me all about it." He suggested as the other girls took seats around the room and the tough looking one closed the door that was amazingly still intact.

"Let's talk, Mr. _Justice_." The oldest of the four spoke sitting down in Phoenix's office chair, looking like it was where she always sat, like she was the boss. Apollo then just noticed he took the client's seat which none of the other girls did. "Hinata, make us some tea please. Lily, order in some lunch for all of us. Lin get on the computer and find out what evidence the police have." The older woman ordered smoothly as the others did as they were told.

' _How did they take over the office?'_ Apollo questioned himself as the older female snapped her fingers, and like a trained dog he, looked at her.

"Now Mr. Justice, I would like you to know that Acayla, your client, is my best friend and there no way I'm gonna let her go down for something she didn't do. I expect you to do the same, and make good use of your, _Chords of Steel_." The unnamed woman told him with a cold smirk as she laced her fingers under her chin with elbows on the desk. "Do you understand?" she asked, a bit much for the young lawyer to handle but he nodded.

"Yes, miss...?" he asked, gaining some confidence, making the woman smile kindly at him. "Katy Bee, but you may call me Miss B." Apollo had a feeling that name was earned and not a reference to her last name.

 _ **Detention Center**_

Apollo walked into the detention center to meet with his new client, getting some polite greetings form filmier guards, as he and the other Lawyers of Wright Anything Agency saw many times as they seemed to be frequent visitors in to the Detention Center that were not criminals.

Sitting down on his side of the visitor's room, Apollo noticed something odd about the room this time, sticking his hand out he was startled to feel nothing as his had went over the prisoner's side of the room.

' _T-there's no glass!'_ he thought in shock as he pulled his hands back _. 'I would hate to meet the one who broke through.'_ He was thinking as the officer brought in his client, already dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit. _'Don't they usually have their own clothes on in here? Or was she wearing the bloody clothes when they arrested her?'_ The young lawyer thought as Acayla was sat in front of him, looking like she had seen the most horrific thing in the world, she was pale and had dark circles under her eyes, he doubted where from makeup, as her eyes where down cast, not looking at him or saying anything.

"..."

"..."

"..."

' _Well this is awkward.'_ Apollo thought before he decided to speak first. "Miss. Hardiage, I will be your defense attorney for this case. My name is Apollo Justice." He told her only to get some muttering he couldn't hear or understand. "Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you. Could you repeat that?" he asked her kindly as she looked up with blood shot eyes.

"What's the point?" she asked in a rather soft and horse sounding voice, like she had been screaming or crying for hours. "He already hates me." she told him and then it fell quiet again. Only the sound of the door opening behind Apollo echoed in the room as an officer spoke to the Defense attorney.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come back another time. We... didn't install the glass in this room." He admitted sheepishly to him, and Apollo sighed as he got up. "It's alright I'm done here." Apollo left the room, hopeing his client would say something more to him but she didn't even when she was escorted back to her cell. He walked away in disappointment and hopelessness with his new client, but he was curious as to who she said hated her.

"Ah, Herr Forehead, what case brings you here this time?" Apollo stopped as he heard a filmier voice. Snapping out of his train of thought he could see the former Rock Star, full time Prosecutor, Klavier Gavin standing before him, bent slightly forward as if to mock the vertically impaired Lawyer.

"A new client. What are you doing here, Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo asked him as the taller male just surged his shoulders."I was here to interrogate a suspect, a fraülein by the name of Acayla Hardiage, but it seems she does not wish to see me at all. She even shattered all the glass in the detention center just to avoid me." the prosecutor told him with a shake of his head.

"S-she shattered the glass!?" Apollo asked, startled and a bit more scared _OF_ his client then for her. "Ja, thought it wasn't with bruit force." Klavier let out a small amused chuckle, "The fraülein did it with only her voice." He told the defense attorney, a hand touching his own neck as he uttered the last word. Thinking back a little, Apollo recalled that Acayla had said about someone already hating her, a male someone.

"Have you ever met Miss Hardiage, before? Maybe you did something to her or she did something to you. " Apollo helpfully provided, trying to get more information out of the prosecutor that Lin couldn't find in the police reports, how she was able to get them, he wished he didn't know.

Klavier frowned and looked offended at the suggestion. "No. I have never even heard of her until last night." He admitted, confusing the short attorney. "What exactly happened last night?" he asked, getting a sly smile from the prosecutor. "Ah, so you are defending her, are you Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked, having suspected that was the young attorney's new client.

"Y-yes, I am." He nodded trying to sound confident, but with the evidence the police had already gathered, it looked like almost an almost straight shot to a Guilty verdict, if it wasn't for Acayla's friends who believed she was innocent. "So what happened last night?" he asked and Klavier smiled at him.

"A Gavinner's reunion concert."

Apollo blinked in confusion at his words. "A Reunion Concert? But how? Isn't one of your old band mates in prison?" he blurted out, only to see a flash of sadness cross the golden haired Prosecutor's face. "Ja, he is. They let him out just for this special concert, the fraülein's band opened for us." Klavier then pulled out a CD, and Apollo recognized the girls quickly.

"The Heartbreakers?"

Apollo questioned as he took the offered CD from Klavier, looking at the rather amateurish cover art. The girls were dressed in black pants or skirts, with a different colored top for each of them. The Dummer, Hinata, wore a silky Green kimono like top as she was sat at the black and sliver drum set that had a sliver broken heart on the front. The keyboard player, Katy, was dressed in a red suit jacket, with a black cravat around her neck, a sliver broken heart pined to it. The Bass player, Lin, was in a Chinese style sleeveless yellow top with a sliver bracelet around her right wrist, it also had a sliver broken heart on it, holding her yellow bass. The other guitar player had on a blue dress like top with sliver accents, her sliver broken hearts where on her ears as earrings as she held her Guitar like it was a baby. Lastly his client and lead vocalist was, Acayla was dressed in a black tank top with a sliver broken heart at her hip and it seemed she wore a lavender t-shirt under the top, her dark indigo colored guitar held in her arms looked oddly filmier.

"Recognize anything, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked, smirking as Apollo studied the cover art, the defense attorney nodded before returning the CD to him. "Yes, her band mates where the ones to come to the office. They're all on the CD." He told Klavier who only chuckled and shook his head at the vanilla flavored Lawyer. "Ja, that is correct but any one with eyes could see that, Herr Forehead." The prosecutor mused, confusing poor Apollo.

"What? Is there something else in the picture?" he asked, getting a bit worried about the prosecutor's findings. "Yes, but it's not really relevant to the case." He told the attorney as he slipped the case back into his files.

' _Then why did you show it to me?'_ Apollo questioned in his mind before an officer interrupted them. "Prosecutor Gavin... I'm sorry but... the accused refuses... to meet with you." the man said, sounding a bit out of breath as his uniform also looked a bit disheveled and his right eye was bruised.

"What happened to you, Herr Officer?" Klavier asked, sounding a bit shocked at the officer's state before the officer caught his breath and tried to straighten himself up. "It was the girl, she's a fighter. She just took me by surprise with a left hook while we tried to drag her out into the visitor's room for you to interrogate. She also bit another officer so we had to gag her, and put her in restraints." The officer informed him as both men frowned at the officer's excessive use of force.

"Was that really considered necessary officer?" Apollo asked, back to being worried for his client, and then again he was still scared of getting a black eye like the officer, who glared at him. "Yes it was, Mr. Justice. Your job is to defend these criminals, but it's our job to keep them in line, there is no special treatment here." He told Apollo firmly, but the defense attorney looked at him with half closed eyes, having seen some pretty decorative jail cells of famous people before.

"It would seem she is not to found of me, what a shame." Klavier sighed, sounding genuinely disappointed before turning to Apollo with a confident smile. "It appears we will only be graced with her lovely voice in court then, Ja?"

"Yeah. I would like to get a look at the crime scene if you don't mind?" Apollo asked as Klavier pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to him with a smile. "Ja, here is your permission slip. Enjoy your field trip, Herr Forehead." He teased the shorter man who glared at him but took the paper anyway before leaving.

 _ **Wright Anything Agency, A Few Hours Earlier**_

Apollo was a little impressed with the girls, as Hinata had served them all a nice cup of green tea, Lily had gotten a rather speedy delivery on some Italian food, and Lin had printed out the case file from the police data base, along with a list of evidence that the police collected.

"Wow, do you girls do this often?" Apollo asked, stunned form the service, as his mouth watered at the smell of the fresh plate of Chicken Alfraido sitting in front of him, only to get some collective giggles from them.

"You've never hear of the Heartbreakers before have you?"Apollo gave her a confused look. "Its okay, not many have. We are an independent female rock band that's not in the mainstream yet. At least not is a good way." Katy, or Miss B, informed him with a sad smile as she placed a napkin on her lap before she picked up her fork to eat her own food.

' _Yeah, they tend to make a big deal about murder.'_ Apollo thought, keeping it to himself as he picked up his own fork and stabbed some of his chicken to bring it into his mouth. "It's not only because our Bandmate killed a man." She voiced after swallowing her food, making Apollo choke a little on his in fright. _'C-can she read minds?'_ He wondered briefly as the woman took a refined sip of her tea.

"Agent Drumm Kit, was a member of the FBI's domestic terrorism task force, but he was also a member of a band called, _**The Gavinners**_. Perhaps you've heard of them?" Miss B asked, making something click inside the young attorney's mind as he finally swallowed his food, giving her a nod. "Yeah, I've heard of them. It looks really bad for your band, even if she's found innocent your band is still probably going to be hated by anyone who is a Gavinners fan." Apollo voiced, thinking about how many fans the Gavinner's had, and if he believed the leader of the Gavinners, then the Heartbreakers would be the most hated people on the planet by now.

Miss B looked down at her cup of tea sadly, and the other girl's were quiet as well for quite a while before one of them spoke up.

"Acayla-chan couldn't have done it." Hinata voiced, tears spilling form her eyes. "She knew... she knew I want to meet him... Kit-sama was... was..." She tried to say only to break down crying into Lin's shoulder; Lily tried conferring her by rubbing her band mate on the back gently. Apollo looked at the crying girl in confusion before turning to Miss. B for an answer.

"She was a fan of Agent Kit, he inspired her to play the drums for our band." Miss B told him and Apollo was at a loss of what to do or say to them.

* * *

Anther chapter done. Still working on 3 and 4.

Please feel free to leave a review.


	4. Turnabout Starstruck, Part 3

_**Dreams & Nightmares**_

Most people try to make their dreams of stardom a realty, most never make it, even fewer have the chance to meet and share a stage with their idols. For a small time band, The Heartbrakers, their guitar player and lead singer gets to meet, Klavier Gavin. However her dream gets twisted as she is meeting her idol in court, prosecuting her for murder!

* * *

 **Turnabout Starstruck, Part 3**

Apollo didn't know if he should be embarrassed about, being driven to where the crime took place by the youngest band member, Miss Lily Rose, who turned 21 just last month, or that he was in a tiny powder blue colored smart car with little sliver broken hearts all over it. Since the Heartbreaker's van was impounded after the discovery of the body and a blood soaked Acayla, their normal mode of transportation was gone, leaving either Lily's tiny car, or Lin's motorcycle. Apollo was not eager to ride the yellow and chrome hog, not after hearing about her recklessness and _**illegal**_ hacking into the Police computers.

"This is the place?" Apollo asked, looking around at all the pink and white decorations, looking more like a baby shower for a rich woman about to have a little girl, then a sweet 16 party with all the bows and ribbons all over the place.

"Yup. Let's go, I'll show you were they found them." Lily told him getting out of the car, and the red attorney did the same. "Hold it right there!" came a filmier voice called out, and Apollo recognized the detective right away.

"Detective Skye? What are you doing here?" Apollo asked, mildly shocked, he had expected Klavier to be prosecuting the case since it involved the death of one of his band mates, and whatever cases he had, Detective Ema Skye was sure to be the one investigating it.

"Investigating on who these Strawberry Snackoos belong too." The detective showed him a bag of oddly shaped pink Snackooss in an opened clear bag. "Ah? Why?" Apollo asked, trying not to show his disbelief. _'Aren't you supposed to be finding evidence?'_ He thought for a moment before Lily spoke up.

"Are those evidence too?" she asked, only for the detective to start munching on them loudly. "Nope, they're just really good. I've never tried the Strawberry ones before, but I still think the chocolate ones are way better." The detective voiced her honest opinion as a bright smile appeared on Lily's face. "You like Snackoos too?" she asked happily at the older woman smirked at her. "I don't like Snackoos, I love them!" Detective Sky declared as Lilly looked at her with glee. "I do to! I usually get the chocolate ones too but all the store had was strawberry." Lily told her excitedly as the detective's eyes sparkled with joy. "Really!? Oh wow, this is the first time I met anyone who likes them as much as I do. What's your name?" the detective asked eagerly, and Lily didn't hesitate. "My name is Lilly Rose; it's a pleasure to meet a fellow Snackoos enthusiast like myself." Detective Sky smiled proudly.

"Well, Miss Rose, it's nice to meet you too. How about I give you something for eating your Snackoos?" she asked the younger woman who looked a bit shocked. "You ate all four bags!?" Lily asked, sounding a bit distraught at the news before the detective pulled out a small jar of white powder and a little brush, offering it to her. "What's this?" Lily asked, but took the offered items anyway. "Its finger print powder, just sprinkle some of that stuff on a surface with the brush and then blow away the lose dust and what you have left is a finger print, pretty cool huh?" Detective Sky smiled, happily before Apollo got her attention.

"Does this mean you're going to let us inspect the crime scene?" he asked as the Detective gave him a serious look. "Sorry, but you're still gonna need a permission slip for that." She told him and Apollo took out the slip Klavier had given him, offering it to her.

"Well it seems you came prepared, but my new friend can't go with you. Don't worry I'll keep her company out here while you investigate. Here, the flop also said to give these crime scene photos." The detective told him cheerfully as she handed him a file. Apollo took them but was about to argue with the detective about letting the girl in with him until Lily only hanged him the finger print kit. "Here you go Mr. Justice. I hope you will find what you need to. We're all rooting for you." Lily told him with a kind smile before he understood what she was asking him.

It wasn't really evidence they wanted him to find, it was Acalya's lucky shirt they hoped he would find, if nothing else.

 _ **Crime Scene, The Heartbreakers' Dressing Room**_

What Apollo noticed when he got the crime scene, was that the light bulb had been replaced to light up the room. Having seen a broken light bulb on the collected evidence list, along with the shattered remains from all the glass in the room, looking down Apollo saw the taped outline of the body of Agent Drumm Kit lying in the middle of the blood stained wooden floor.

' _How big was this guy? It's almost like what happened at his last concert.'_ Apollo thought as he compared himself to the massive outline, feeling smaller then he knew he was. The room looked to be in disarray from a struggle, noticing three makeup kits on the dressing room table, one in Red, Blue and Yellow each. "These must belong to Miss. B, Miss. Chan, and Miss. Rose. I didn't see Hinata or Acayla wearing any make-up. " he noted before looking at the clothing rack in the room, it held only four black garment bags that had the Heartbreakers' Sliver broken heart on it, each one lined with Red, Blue, Green and Yellow.

"These must be their dress for the party. Looks like Acayla managed to get hers from the rack." He assumed, remember seeing a Purple and sliver gown in a black garment bag also on the evidence list. Looking below the garment bags he found 5 pairs of shoes, one in each band member's colors, from left to right it was a pair of Purple and sliver wedged heals, a pair of gold and red heals, blue small healed Mary-Janes, Green Japanese sandals, and then a pair of yellow Chinese slippers.

"Acayla's shoes are still here?" he questioned, finding it a little odd the dress was taken, but the shoes where seemingly untouched. That's when Apollo noticed some small brown spots on the shoes, looking closer it was easy to tell it was blood from Agent Kit that splashed on to them. _'Why is there blood on these shoes? They were no were near the body._ ' he questioned, before making a note of the blood splatter.

Inspecting the body's outline on the floor closer for more information, seeing that the man must have fallen forward, as seen the crime scene photos he was given was towards the dressing room table that had it's mirror shattered _. 'Was this guy a human or a gorilla? This outline is huge. No way could Acayla kill someone this big... unless.'_ Apollo wondered, as the murder weapon was not anywhere in evidence, which worried the attorney slightly.

The blood was mostly within the chest area of the outline, but then there was two odd shapes in blood that was away from the body, one going towards the clothing rack that was near the body's head and other one that was going towards the door at the bodies' legs. Looking down at it from another angle he could see what looked like a hand print.

"Talk about being caught red handed, but is it Acalya's?" he questioned before bringing out the finger print dust. Sprinkling it on with the brush, he them gently blew the lose dust away, getting a messy left hand print. "It looks good enough for an ID. Hopefully it's not Acalya's." Apollo saved the print for his files before looking around the room more; a lavender piece of cloth caught his attention from under the couch that was in the dressing room.

"What's this?" Apollo gently pulled the lavender fabric that was hidden under the dark piece of furniture, only to find what the Heartbreakers had been looking for since last night. The lucky _**Gavinner's 2019**_ concert t-shirt, only...

It was turned inside out and covered in blood.

"M-mr. Justice, please tell me that's not what I think it is." Apollo looked over at the door way where Lilly and Detective Sky stood; Liliy looked at the item in horror as the detective looked at it with mild interest and confusion, the attorney could feel a cold chill run up his spine.

"A bloody T-shirt?" the detective questioned as she came into the room and took it from Apollo, inspecting it for a bit before handing it off to another officer. "Get the blood on this shirt tested, pronto." She ordered as the officer carefully took the shirt. "Yes, ma'am!" the officer obeyed and took it away in an evidence bag as Lilly and Apollo exchanged looks of worry.

"So, who does that shirt belong to?" the detective asked, seeing their worry, but she had a suspicion the answer wouldn't been one they liked to admit, not when it was found with blood all over it at the scene of a murder.

 **Defendant's Lobby #4, Monday**

"This doesn't look good Apollo." Athena Cykes voiced as she looked at the case file and evidence her co-worker had gathered in his investigation. "I know, but I don't think she killed him, Athena." Apollo told her, trying to piece together a solid defense, not just her band mates saying she was innocent when all the evidence pointed to her. The bloody clothes, the body in the dressing room, the bloody hand print, and the witness Klavier had, those that had seen Acayla fighting with Drumm Kit before her band went on to perform on stage. The only thing that could be in their favor was the missing murder weapon, but even that could have been kept as the key piece of evidence that would get a _Guilty_ verdict. It got the red clad defense attorney pacing; trying to think of something before the trial began.

"Well, what's her side of the story? She had to tell you something." Athena probed, trying to calm her co-workers worried heart. "Not much, only that she thinks Prosecutor Gavin hates her now." He told her, confusing the red head more until it clicked inside her head. "Oh! She's a fan of Klavier's isn't she?" the red head brightened up. "Acayla must look up to him so much since she's in a rock band too." She voiced only to get a sad smile on her lips, the little orb around her neck turning a deep blue with a crying face appearing on it. "She must not have wanted to meet him like this, being accused of murdering one of his band mates and having him be the one to prosecute her for it." She sighed. "Sounds like a cheesy romance novel but I bet she's feeling so scared and sad right now." Athena guessed as Apollo passed back and forth in front of her, looking at the clock worriedly.

"Where is she? The Trial is going to start any time now." Apollo asked, worried about Acayla and why she was running late, the officers usually got their clients here well before their trials started.

A knock caught the attention of both attorneys as an officer popped in. "We're sorry but it seems there trial will be delayed for a new moments." He told them, stunning the two attorneys. " _Delayed_!? Why!?" Apollo asked unintentionally using his, _Chords of Steal_. "Um, ah? The Detention center transport is having some issues with the defendant, so they are delaying the trail until they get here." The officer informed them, shying away from the attorney in red and rushing back out the door.

"Well I guess this with give us more time to prepare a solid defense." Athena voiced as she looked through the file again. "Us? Athena I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in the courtroom for this case." Apollo told her, a bit worried as the red head looked up at him in confusion.

"What? Why? I could be a great help, and our client could benefit from a good counseling session form what I heard." She added, smiling like she beat the red attorney. Apollo however, shook his head. "It's not that Athena, Acayla can shatter glass with her voice." He informed the red head who only gave him a pout. "So? I've listen to your _Chords of Steel_ practice lots of times. I don't think anyone who can break glass with their voice can be any louder than _**that**_." She argued with a smirk as she knew she beat the shorter attorney as Apollo groaned at his defeat.

 _ **Court Room #4**_

Apollo was nervous but tried not to let it show as he stood at the defense's table with Athena who was gently batting at her moon stone ear ring as they waited. Klavier Gavin was standing at the prosecutor's table looking over some files that worried the two young attorneys. People in the court room had muted conversations, some dressed in professional looking clothing, like the rest of the **_Heartbreakers_** , while others were dressed like they were at a rock concert, complete with signs declaring their love for the prosecutor.

Last of all was the old judge who sat at his bench ready to start the trial, banging his gavel to get everyone's attention.

"The court is now in session for the trial of a Miss Acayla... Hardiage?" the judge stopped as he looked to the witness stand and saw no one. The judge narrowed his eyes at Apollo questionably. "Mr. Justice, just where in the world is your client? Surely she doesn't want to be found guilty of such a horrible crime" he asked, looking more concerned than angry about Acayla's absence from the court room.

"There seemed to have been a slight delay with the transport of our client form the detention center your honor. I'm... not sure when they will be here with her." Apollo admitted a bit nervously as he saw the _**Heartbreaker** _ girls look at each other before Miss. B got up quietly and left. The explanation only seemed to further confuse the Judge however.

"Really? That's not like them, their usually rather punctual with delivering a defendant to the stand. It seems wrong to start the trial without her." the old judge voiced his opinion before Klavier spoke up. "Do not worry, Herr Judge. It would seem the fraülein has a rather strong, rambunctious sprit to her." he explained, smiling at his words. "I have asked a colleague of mine to retrieve her for us. They should be here quiet soon." He informed the judge and the defense attorneys.

"Who do you think he asked?" Athena turned to Apollo, but he was also wondering who Klavier roped into dragging Acayla out of her cell when the doors opened and everyone starred at Acayla Hardiage as she came through the court room doors, still dressed in a lose black sleeved shirt and pants, with handcuffs binding her wrists only about an inch apart and shackles around her ankles that only allowed her to walk. That wasn't the reason people where staring at her, or rather what was on her head that drew the most attention.

A hawk with a black and white striped little bandana around its neck was perched perfectly on Acayla's head.

' _TAKA!?'_ Apollo and Athena recognized the bird quickly as their client stepped closer slowly, as if she didn't want to disturb the bird perched in her hair, and following her was a rather intimidating man dressed in black and white, scowling as he chewed on a hawk feather that was in the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, Herr Samurai. I see you _DID_ manage to get the little song bird out of her cage, Ja? " Klavier greeted the man happily, grinning as her tried to get a good look at Acayla's face only to be distracted when Taka cried out and flapped his wings, messing up the girl's hair and hiding her face. "Ja, you to Herr Hawk." Klavier acknowledged the bird as the defense tried to recover from the shock at seeing the grim prosecutor again, who just scoffed at his colleague.

"Those pathetic excuses for officers tried to get her out by using sheer brute force." He told this fellow prosecutor as he came to stand at Acayla's left, his back to Klavier and his wide frame easily blocking her from the prosecutor's eyes. Taka flapped his wings and settled on his owner's shoulder. "All it took was a little persuasion." The dark samurai just smirked, before glancing up at the defense who still didn't know what to make of seeing Simon Blackquil standing with their client.

Klavier frowned as he noticed his view of the defendant was blocked. "Is that so? Well I sure hope they will get a stern talking to for trying to use force on a lady." The judge spoke up, sounding worried as he looked at Acayla whose head was still down, but raised her cuffed hands to her head to get one of Taka's feathers out of her hair, Blackquil chuckled as if amused by something. "I do not believe that will be nessacarry, as Hardiage-dono was more than capable of teaching them about using bruit force on a lady." He praised Acayla, which confused Apollo but Athena seemed to understand what Blackquil was saying, and why he seemed to be blocking Klavier's view of Acayla.

"I think he made a deal with her." Athena muttered to Apollo who looked at her in confusion. "A deal?" he asked and she turned to him. "Yeah, you said she didn't want to meet with Prosecutor Gavin, and Simon is blocking his view of her so he can't see her. That's how he got her out of her cell and why he's standing next to her." she explained and her fellow attorney seemed to understand what the dark prosecutor did.

"Herr Samurai, you may take a seat now. I'm sure the bailiff is capable of keeping the fraülein under control." Klavier tired to dismiss the body guard, wondering why he was standing between him and the accused. While most would have missed it, Apollo and Athena noticed Acayla grabbing Blackquil's coat after the former rock star spoke. "I do not believe that's a wise decision, Gavin-dono." Blackquil gave the other prosecutor a dark smirk. "Or would you like that pretty little face of yours ruined?" the dark man threatened, making the blond prosecutor flinch back at the threat, before the judge banged his gavel again.

"That will be enough Prosecutor Blackquil, if you wish to stay where you are, you may. This trial is already running very late as it is. Now then..." The judge declared before clearing his airwaves.

"The court is now in session for the trial of a Miss Acayla Hardiage, let's begin." The judge banged his gavel, officially starting the case looking over the court room.

"The defense is ready, your honor." Apollo said confidently, hoping he and Athena could prove Acayla innocents.

"The prosecution is ready to rock, Herr Judge." Klavier said as he moved his hand and fingers across an air guitar, making a phantom tune with a confident smile on his face, looking over at the witness stand where Blackquil still stood, still blocking Acayla from his sight.

The judge nodded sagely as he looked down from his seat at the blond prosecutor. "Prosecutor Gavin, your opening statement, if you please." The judge asked before Taka flew up to perch himself on the judge's head, and then started to preen his feathers.

"The victim was Agent Drumm Kit, a member of the FBI and Former Drum player for _**The Gavinners**_."Klavier stated, staying cool at the mention of his band mate. "He was found in the _**Heartbreaker's**_ dressing room, suffering from a fatal injury to his heart and bleeding out on the dressing room floor. A rather loud scream alerted those in the vicinity to a problem, where the defendant was found, passed out with blood on her clothing." Klavier pointed at Simon who was still blocking Acayla from his sight, which annoyed the blond prosecutor, not being able to face the one who may have taken his friend's life.

The Judge gasped, and looked at the girl in worry. "My goodness, are you alright young lady?" the judge asked her but she stayed silent as Klavier explained. "It was not her blood Herr Judge, but the victim's, as she had no injuries of her own."

"Ah! That makes sense, good to know you're not hurt young lady, even if you may have done something terrible. " the judge tried to be assuring but it seemed to do nothing to help Acayla who still had her head bowed and hidden.

' _Something isn't right here.'_ Apollo thought as he slammed his hands on the defense table.

"Your honor, I would like to hear my client's side of the story. I don't believe neither Prosecutor Gavin nor I have even had a chance to question her about the murder till until now." He pointed out as Klavier smiled at him before Simon spoke up. "Then you would have to listen to me I'm afraid." The dark prosecutor said, getting confused looks from everyone. "Why is that Herr Samurai? Surely she is not that shy to speak in her defense." Klavier asked, the other prosecutor starting to get on his nerves.

"Hardiage-dono's voice has been strained form the concert and the screaming she has done in the last 12 hours. She is even quieter than a gentle breeze, but her penmanship is still very clear." The dark prosecutor explained, pulling out a pad of paper from his pocket and a quill that seemed to have been made form one of Taka's feathers, giving it to the mute girl who took them and starting writing something down before giving the pad back to Simon so he could read it.

"He's being so protective of her." Athena noted to herself, but Apollo heard her and noticed how Blackquil seem to hover over their client protectively.

"She is willing to tell her tale if we are all in agreement." Simon told them, giving her back the pad of paper. "It's fine with the defense." Apollo voiced first, and the judge nodded before looking at Klavier who shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Fine. If the fraülein wishes for Herr Samurai to be her voice, then let him sing her ballad." The former rock star said as he shook his head at the idea of Simon Blackquil singing anything.

"All right then, Miss Hardiage if you would please state your full name and occupation." The judge nodded as he looked down at the girl next to the dark prosecutor, who quickly wrote her answer down and passed it to Simon.

"Acalya Hardiage, lead guitar and vocalist for _**The**_ _**Heartbreakers**_." Simon introduced the girl to the court. "Alright now Miss Hardiage, will you please give us your testimony about the murder." The judge asked as Simon gave the pad back to her to write on, only the sound of the quill scratching the paper filled the room as they all waited for what she had to say. Once finished she gave the pad to Simon who looked it over before he started reading.

 ** _Witness Testimony_ **

' _ **I don't know what happened in the dressing room during the murder. I was in the dressing room almost the whole time with my band, changing into our stage costumes and putting on makeup.**_

 _ **I only left the room without them twice the whole night; the first was a few minutes before we went on, and the last was when we split up to go find my good luck charm that went missing. We all looked around the dressing room but couldn't find it. So we left the room to split up to go find it or whoever might have taken it.**_

 _ **I heard the Gavinners stop playing and the announcer said it would be 30 minutes till I would meet Klavier Gavin for a Freestyle creative performance. I ran back to the dressing room to get ready, but when I got there, the lights were out and it wouldn't turn on.**_

 _ **So I just went in to grab my dress, but I tripped over something. I just thought it was one of my band mate's cases so I just grabbed my dress and tried to leave the room but I tripped again.**_

 _ **When I got back into the hallway I took a deep breath and smelled the blood, and when I looked there was blood all over me. I was so terrified, I screamed. After that... I just remember wakening up in a jail cell being told I murdered someone.'**_

Apollo tried to not think of how creepy it was the hear Simon Blackquil giving Acayla's testimony, but he tried to focus on the girl next to him, trying to spot any reactions as Athena was listening to her heart. "There's no discord in her heart, but she's so scared." Athena voiced sadly as widget turned dark blue with the crying face again. Apollo touched his bracelet, prepared to use its power in the cross examination.

"My, that sounds dreadfully terrifying. Are you sure you don't have any injuries young lady?" the Judge asked and Acayla nodded, sure she didn't have any serious injuries, besides the loss of her voice and a bruise on her upper arm, she was fine. "Very well then. Let the cross examination of the defendant begin." The judge banged his gavel as Apollo and Klavier locked eyes, ready to get answers to their questions.

* * *

Here's part 3. Trying make the chapters a little longer. From here is should get interesting. Sorry if something feels a little odd, it's been a while since I played any AA games. Till next time, leave a Review and tell me what yall think so far.


	5. Turnabout Starstruck, Part 4

_**Dreams & Nightmares**_

Most people try to make their dreams of stardom a realty, most never make it, even fewer have the chance to meet and share a stage with their idols. For a small time band, The Heartbrakers, their guitar player and lead singer gets to meet, Klavier Gavin. However her dream gets twisted as she is meeting her idol in court, prosecuting her for murder!

* * *

 **Turnabout Starstruck, Part 4**

"Oof!" Another officer cried out as a foot crashed into his stomach with a harsh kick, winding the man in blue as he wrapped his arms protectively over his injured stomach, throwing a quick glare at his attacker, Acayla Hardiage who was backed into a corner of her cell, giving the man a glare of her own as her own appearance looked like she had been in a struggle with her hair messed up, the right sleeve of the orange jumpsuit ripped off with a handcuff only on her right wrist.

"S-she's... not coming... out..." the injured officer wheezed as he backed out of her cell, joining six other men who had tried to get the stubborn woman out of her cell and to her trial, only to get injured in their attempts at removing her.

"Well at least she can't scream anymore. Saves what we have left of our hearing." Came from a rather round man who didn't look too pleased at the trouble his prisoner was causing as he pulled out a pair of ear plugs from his ears, no longer finding them nessacarry as he didn't hear anything from the young woman for a while, that and all the glass in the center was once again, shattered. "But sir, isn't she supposed to be put on trial in court today?" one of the recovered officer's asked, sounding a bit worried. "W-we were supposed to be transporting her to meet with her Attorney. The trial is due to start in the next half hour." One of the younger guards informed him, but the man just scoffed at it. "If she wants' to be found guilty then let her stay in there." The man nearly growled before he saw the other officers' pale and point behind him fearfully.

"Ah? S-sir."

"It seems you are not doing your job very well, Chief DeVile." A rough and deep male voice spoke from behind the man in charge, making him pale like the officers when he recognized the voice that would haunt his nightmares.

"P-prosecutor Blackquil! W-what are you doing here? S-surly not too visit your old stomping grounds. R-right?" The man asked nervously, looking up at the dark and foreboding prosecutor who was missing his Hawk cohort, slightly to the relief of the officers, but Simon Blackquil was still a rather dangerous man.

"No. I am here only because Gavin-dono voiced that my service was required to handle, a rather _difficult_ prisoner." The dark man told him, giving a small smirk down at the men. "A little girl that's throwing a tantrum, and doesn't want to come out of her room." the prosecutor mussed, saying it loud enough for Acayla to hear his words and the heavy and slow foot falls of his boots before he stopped at her cell door, the man cast a large dark shadow over her tiny confinement.

She had to admit that the prosecutor looked more like her executioner or the grim reaper as he stood there. Acayla even had her back pressing into the wall, almost willing for it to swallow her up as the man only looked down at her with dark hooded eyes that seemed to hold some sadistic glee. "Now, be a good girl and come with me or stay in this cell and rot like the guilty criminal you are." He told her and Acayla bit her lip nervously before shaking her head, moving her hands up and down her body, motioning for the prosecutor to look at her. He did, and noticed she was dressed in a standard orange prisoner uniform, rumpled with a few rips in it with the left sleeve missing, he could also see a darkening bruise taking the form of a hand on her upper left arm as well.

"Chief DeVile." He called for that man that was in charge of the detention center, still looking at the young woman who shielded the forming bruise on her arm. Simon didn't need Apollo to tell him that the man was the one who gave her that bruise. "Y-yes, Prosecutor Blackquil?" the man spoke up from outside the cell, looking uncertain and worried about the problem prisoner meeting the Twisted Samurai, then again he was silently hoping the girl would injure the prosecutor in some way.

"Why does she not speak?" he asked, throwing the man off guard.

"W-we believe she strained her vocal chords after she screamed when I tried to remove her from the cell. She has not made a peep since then, g-good thing too. She's been breaking all the glass in the Detention Center with that Harpy cry of her's ever since she woke up in that cell." The man told him, as Simon's lips formed a tight line as he watched the young woman, like a hungry hawk eyed a rabbit.

"Woke up? Are you telling me you put a sleeping girl in a prison jumpsuit and threw her in this cell without her knowledge?" he asked, his hands balling into fists but showed no other signs of any emotion other then annoyance in his voice, only looking at Acayla for her response, she nodded slowly in agreement, looking confused.

Chief DeVile however looked taken back.

"W-well, yes. She was found with blood on her clothes that wasn't hers, and a dead body not too far from where she was found. Her clothes were taken as evidence so we put her in the jumpsuit; I'm not leaving the girl _naked_ in a jail cell Prosecutor Blackquil. I'm not a monster." The man said in a huff, a bit insulted that the prosecutor thought he had done something wrong to the girl. He didn't see a tear drop run done Acayla's cheek as she wrapped her arms around her chest, Simon could see the goose bumps on her skin rise as the jumpsuit was made of thin material, meaning she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Pen and Paper, retrieve them. _**NOW**_!" he looked at one of the other guards who looked frightened at being in his gaze. "Y-yes, sir!" the guard ran to retrieve the requested items as Chief DeVile looked confused. "What are you going to do? I will not let you harm my prisoner, _Blackquill_." He hissed out at the prosecutor who was unconcerned by the threat, looking down at the other man. "I believe you have caused her enough harm already. It's obvious she is only confused and frightened. Any creature in their right mind would attempt to fight back when cornered." He informed the brutish man, Acayla blinked in confusion from the Twisted Samurai's rise to her defense.

"P-pen and Paper, sir." The officer shaking held out the items to the prosecutor who took them before entering the cell, the young woman just looked up at him in confusion as he approached her, not sure what he was going to do as he held out the items to her.

Slowly, she reached out with her uninjured are, not looking away from the prosecutor as she took them from his hand easily before bring them closer.

"Why are you refusing to leave this cell?" Simon asked, his tone almost sounding gentle. Acayla looked at him for a moment longer before taking the pen into her left hand, writing something down. Once done she offered the pad of paper back to him. The prosecutor took it from her and looked down at her neat hand writing.

' _I can't face Klavier Gavin looking like this. My hair's a mess and I haven't showered. I can't leave him with this kind of impression, not when he probably already hates me.'_

He read and then looked at her.

"Why does Gavin-dono's opinion of you matter so much?" He asked, giving her the paper back. He could see she was more relaxed around him now, but still unsure of the prosecutor's actions. She took the pad from him again and started to write her response with care as she frowned, giving it to him when she was done.

' _Klavier Gavin was the one who inspired me to follow my dream of starting my own band. His voice and his guitar playing is so wonderful and inspiring to me. No matter how much I listen to him, I find that it fills me with strength with every word.'_

Simon read, looking at Acayla who was looking down, trying to hide her blush. For a moment he couldn't see Acayla, but himself in her place. While he would still morn for his mentor idol, she was gone, resting in peace as her killer had been found and imprisoned. Acayla's idol however was still alive, and responsible for her prosecution instead of her defense. He understood her as he handed the pad back to her. Once she took it in her hands he turned his back to her, surprising the young woman.

"Get a female officer to get her a shower and some clean clothes." The prosecutor told the guards who looked at him in shock. Chief DeVile was first to speak up, looking outraged.

" _Blackquil_ , you have no authority to order for such things!" the Chief huffed before deflating at Simon's glare. "No, but I do have the authority to report the abuse of prisoners. Hardiage-dono has a rather distinguished looking burse blooming on her arm." The twisted samurai took joy in seeing the man's face pale. "A-alright, but she has to leave her cell for that." Chief DeVile said as he recovered from the threat, getting a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms, almost challenging the prosecutor to drag her out himself and see how much trouble Acayla had been giving them.

The prosecutor just looked over his shoulder at the young woman, who looked at him with surprise.

"Hardiage-dono, we will be leaving in 15 minutes for the court house. You better be quick to make yourself presentable to Gavin-dono."He told her, amused when her eyes widen and she took a few steps from her cell, giving the prosecutor a small glare before her stomach growled loudly, making an amused smirk appear on his lips. "Seems you haven't been feed either, we will pick something up on the way after your shower." He told her, amusement in his voice as the officers all sighed in relief, having finally gotten her out of the cell.

 _ **Courtroom #4, Now**_

' _ **I don't know what happened in the dressing room during the murder. I was in the dressing room almost the whole time with my band, changing into our stage costumes and putting on makeup.'**_

"HOLD IT!" Apollo shouted, wanting to ask Acayla a question.

"You were with your band mates? Did they happen to see Agent Kit at some point?" he asked, waiting for her to write down her answer and then give it to Simon to read. "Yes she was, but she says they didn't meet Agent Kit as far as she is aware. The only member of the Gavinner's she is certain they all met was a man named, Daryan Crescend." Simon read to them, giving back the note pad.

"Daryan Crescend? But he's in jail, there was no way you could have met him." Athena voiced her confusion before Apollo could stop her. "Actually fraülein, they did meet him." Klavier smiled at her, amused by her outburst. "There were some strings pulled to get him to perform with us one last time, for a very special birthday party. I sent him with an officer to ask the lovely fraülein to sing with me as a special finally." The former rock star informed him, with a smug smile. "He even said she was very delighted by the offer."

"I have no more questions then." Apollo admitted and the cross examination continued.

' _ **I only left the room without them twice the whole night; the first was a few minutes before we went on and the last was when we split up to go find my good luck charm that went missing. We all looked around the dressing room but couldn't find it. So we left the room to split up to go find it or whoever might have taken it.'**_

"Hold it!" Apollo shouted, growing worried. "Where did you go the first time you left the dressing room without your band mates?" He saw how Acayla hesitated about writing for a moment, but still wrote something and gave it to Simon. "She left to talk with Gavin-dono about their performance together." The dark man read, giving the pad back to Acalya.

"Oh! So you had a chat with the prosecution then? My you must be one lucky girl. My granddaughters beg me all the time to let them meet Prosecutor Gavin." the judge rambled before giving a good natured chuckle. "Ah~ the joys of youth."

"Actually I didn't meet with her because of Drumm." Klavier supplied thinking back to what the drummer had told him. "He told me that another groupie got backstage to meet me but he turned her away. He didn't know who she was until I showed him her Band's CD." Klavier then presented the Heartbreaker's CD, and the judge looked at it with wonder.

"My, what a colorful looking little case. Are these the other members of the Pacemakers?" the judge asked as Klavier shook his head amused by the judge. "Yes, it is Herr Judge, but the band is call _**The**_ _**Heartbreakers**_ , ironic isn't it?" he asked, looking over at Prosecutor Blackquil who still blocked his view.

"So how about this _'Good Luck Charm'_ then, did you ever find it, fraülein?" Klavier asked, making Apollo shiver along with Acayla as they both knew what the good luck charm was, but her attorney hadn't told her that he had found it nor what state it was in.

Acayla shook her head no as Taka came to perch on her shoulder, letting out a soft screech. "They did not." Simon echoed for Klavier to hear, and Apollo didn't want to bring any more attention to the bloody shirt as the cross examination continued.

' _ **I heard the Gavinners stop playing and the announcer said it would be 30 minutes till I would meet Klavier Gavin for a Freestyle creative performance. I ran back to the dressing room to get ready, but when I got there, the lights were out and it wouldn't turn on.**_

" _ **Hold It!"**_ Apollo called out loudly. "Where were you when you heard the announcement?" he asked, as Acayla wrote one word and just showed the pad to Blackquil. "She was in the ballroom where the party was taking place." He told them as the girl reach up and caressed Taka's feathers gently as the bird leaned into her hand happily. Athena and Apollo could see her eyes that had dark circles starting to some under them as she lifted her head; possibly form crying as she looked at the hawk as she pet it.

"Tell us fraülein, how long where you searching for your _good luck charm_?" Klavier asked causally, knowing how long his songs were but wanted to see what kind of answer she would give them. Acayla stopped petting Taka and wrote something down, showing it to Simon who looked a little confused.

"She only wrote ' _Guilty Love, 2 minutes and 23 seconds'_." He announced the words she wrote; not understanding them but the other people in the court room seemed to as they discussed it in quiet mutters the gallery.

" _Guilty Love_? Isn't that one of Prosecutor Gavin's songs?" Athena asked, looking at Apollo who was still a little confused. "Yeah, it sounds like it, but 2 Minutes and 23 seconds... could that be how long the Song lasted?" Apollo asked before Klavier started to laugh happily.

"Excellent fraülein! You noticed the little extra time we snuck in there. You must have been paying close attention to notice that." Klavier beamed, not thinking any one besides his band mates noticed the added time to the song. He couldn't see the blush that bloomed over Acalya's face at his praise.

"Wait, so you and your band mates were searching for that long and you didn't find it?" Apollo asked, thinking it was strange considering he found it rather quickly in their dressing room, but he could tell Acayla wasn't lying in her testimony, even without the glare from the dark prosecutor making the Defense attorney reel back in fright.

"Fraülein, you mentioned that the lights were off when you got into the room, Ja? Could you not just simply turn them back on?" Klavier asked her, as Acayla wrote down her answer, and Simon read it. "She tried to turn the lights on, but for some reason it did not want to work. She wrote down that she was running out of time as well." The dark prosecutor voiced which got the court to start muttering again, suspicion of what she was running out of time for.

"R-running out of time for what?" Apollo asked, getting a bad feeling about the answer as he saw Acayla hide her blushing face as she wrote something down quickly, seeming to take up the whole page before she gave the pad to Simon, who chuckled in amusement as he read it over and got a weak punch to the stomach from his charge.

' _Did she just..._ _ **HIT**_ _, Prosecutor Blackquil? And what does he find so amusing?'_ Apollo wondered, confused and worried by the friendly looking display. "Looks like they're getting along just fine." Athena smiled as she looked at the dark prosecutor and the defendant as they had a small stare down. The blush on Acalya's face got Athena thinking. "I wonder if she likes him, I would definitely ship them." Athena gushed smiling happily with widget turning green with a happy face, but Apollo gave her a deadpan look.

"Athena, focus on the trial. If we lose, half that ship would be in jail." The red clad attorney reasoned with the red head who tried to look serious. "Right, get the _Not Guilty_ verdict, and then ship." She nodded in determination, making Apollo worry for the two at the witness stand.

"For her performance with Gavin-dono. She had only 15 minutes left to freshen up, get dressed, and apply some of her friend's make-up, before she would even let him see her face to face. Even a little warrior like Hardiage-dono is prone to girlish vanity." Simon voiced with a chuckle, only to get another, not so gentle, punch form the defendant as she blushed.

"Was that all she wrote? On that whole page?" Apollo asked, worrying for his client's safety as Taka was still on her shoulder, but the bird of prey seemed content with his new perch on Acayla's right shoulder. Simon just looked at Apollo, amused, not fazed from the punch. "No, but I think it best not to waste the courts time with Hardiage-dono's detailed account of getting ready for her performance."

The judge nodded sagely at the answer. "Yes, I know the Mrs. takes quite a bit of time just getting ready for the day. I can only imagine how long it would take to be ready to perform on stage with someone like Prosecutor Gavin, and she only had 15 minutes? Oh My!" the judge said startled as he realized how much time the girl would have needed to get ready for such a special occasion.

"Herr Samurai, why not humor the court by reading the details?" Klavier asked, amused and curios about what Acayla had to do before she even met him. "Read it for yourself, Gavin-dono." Simon gave the paper to Taka who flew it over to Gavin. While Acayla seemed to let out a silent scream of horror as she started to punch the dark Prosecutor rapidly with her face imitating a tomato. The samurai was unfazed as he held her back with only two fingers to her forehead, extending his arm to keep himself just out of striking distance.

' _I don't think she wanted Prosecutor Gavin to read it in the first place.'_ Apollo thought as he watched Acayla try and hit the dark prosecutor, Klavier read what was written on the paper the Hawk had in its beak with a surprised expression before taking it from the bird of prey.

"Well it seems the fraülein; put a great deal of thought into her appearance just for me." Klavier mussed as his blue eyes scanned over the paper. "She was worried about being smelly from her sweat, her hair a mess, her face to plan without the make-up she needed to borrow from her band mates, her top reveling too much skin or looking too boyish, even being too short for me to look at." The Blond Prosecutor mused as he looked over at Apollo with a smirk. "It is quiet detailed; I do not blame Herr Samurai for not reading from it."

"Let me have a look at it." Apollo asked as he glanced over at Acayla, who had her face in her hands; having stopped trying to hit Simon and tried to hide her embarrassment of having Klavier read her statement instead.

The Bailiff took the paper from Klavier and handed it to Apollo who blinked in surprise as he looked down at it. _'W-wow that_ _ **is**_ _... a lot of detail_.' He thought, seeing all the words crammed onto one page before Athena took a look at it.

"She wrote that she had been sweating during her band's set, not used to doing such big venues so she was a bit nervous, that and she forgot to put deodorant on this morning because she waxed last night. She didn't think she would get to meet Prosecutor Gavin at all that night. She was about to change into her after party dress Miss B, made her buy last week with matching heals. She goes about asking her band mates, Lilly and Katy, to use their makeup and apply it for her since she normally doesn't wear any and she can just mix their red and blue make-up to get purple. Then it just goes on about three- no, four paragraphs about what she was going to say to him and not sound like a groupie. In a nut shell, that's what it says because I'm not reading the rest of it." Athena started as she finished reading the paper, giving it to the bailiff who then gave it to the judge to examine himself. Taka was perching on Acalya's shoulder, letting her pet him again as she tried not stop her tomato red face form getting reder.

"Oh my! I didn't think there as ever been a defendant who has given us so much detail. Even without my reading glasses I can read quite a bit of it." The judge said as he looked at the paper.

"15 Minutes? Didn't you say that you and your band mates spent the duration of _**Guilty Love**_ searching for your _good luck charm_? The announcer said it would be 30 minutes till you preformed with Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo asked, finding it a little odd and incriminating. Acayla blushed for some reason as the attorney pointed that out.

"Ja, you're right, Herr Forehead. What happened to those first 15 minutes? I would think such a shy little song bird like you would use every last second she had to prepare herself to meet me~." Klavier asked, trying to use his voice to flirt with her, even if he was the only one who couldn't see her.

Acayla slowly wrote something down on the pad of paper and let Simon read what was written. "She was hiding from you, Gavin-dono. " he told the court who started to mutter in shock.

"The fraülein... was hiding... from me?" Klavier asked, amused as a genuine looking smile spread across his lips, looking ready to laugh at the idea. "My, she is a shy little Song bird~." He mused, his voice having a teasing and soothing tone to it.

"Where was she hiding? Could she have stayed there for the first 15 minutes of the break?" Apollo asked, not sharing the Prosecutor's amusement. _'This could be our best bet to clear her.'_ he thought as he saw her writing her answer, noticing her blush as she gave it to Simon who gave an amused chuckle that earned him a glare from Acayla.

"She was childishly hiding under the dessert table near the backstage door. She hid there when she saw you come through the door and get bombarded by a few of your empty headed little fans who tried talking you into dancing with them, blocking the only way backstage for a solid 15 minutes." Simon still smirked as the smile on Klavier's face fell a little. "That's not a very nice thing to say Herr Samurai. Those girls only wished to have the pleasure of dancing with me, there's no need for name calling." Klavier scolded him but the dark Prosecutor only chuckled. "It's just what she wrote." He said, holding up the paper pad, Acayla still glaring at him.

"Well now that we have the reason for the missing 15 minutes, are there anymore questions before we continue with the rest of Miss Hardiage's testimony?" the Judge asked, having taken in the information.

"The prosecution has no more questions at this time, Herr Judge." Klavier shrugged his shoulders with an amused smile still on his lips as he tried to recall when he left backstage. He remembered it was still dark in the ballroom when he met the giggling group of young girls in expensive bright colored dresses, he was vaguely remembering seeing something dark dive under a pink and white skirted table.

"Neither does the defense." Apollo declared; glad to hear the reason behind the lost 15 minutes.

' _ **So I just went in to grab my dress, but I tripped over something. I just thought it was one of my band mate's cases so I just grabbed my dress and tried to leave the room but I tripped again.**_

 _ **When I got back into the hallway I took a deep breath and smelled the blood, and when I looked there was blood all over me. I was so terrified, I screamed. After that... I just remember wakening up in a jail cell being told I murdered someone.'**_

Klavir slammed his fist on the gallery wall behind him. "Are you saying that you thought the body of Agent Drumm Kit was an instrument case, fraülein?" he asked her, his voice cold with a slight hint of anger he was trying to hide.

Acayla flinched form the sudden noise, looking down in shame before she started to write slowly, shaking a little. Simon took it from her hands once she finished and read it over with his eyes before glaring darkly at the former rock star. "She has tripped over her band mate's cases before, Gavin-dono. She is also clueless about why the victim's body was even in her band's dressing room while they searched for a precious charm. Perhaps you can give us a reason for that?" Simon asked, getting Apollo and Athena on the edge of their metaphorical seats.

"You don't think he's gonna send Taka after Prosecutor Gavin, do you?" Athena asked worriedly as she looked at Apollo who felt different. _'Better then Taka coming after us for a change.'_ he thought to himself before shaking his head. "I don't know. Taka seems to like her." he said, noticing how the Hawk seemed ready to fly off in Acalya's defense.

"After learning about Drumm's rude encounter with the fraülein, I told him to go apologize to her after our set was done. Perhaps he waited for them to return so he could make amends." Klavier reasoned coolly before Apollo's voice cried out.

" _ **OBJECTION!"**_

The loud attorney slammed his fists on the defense table, glaring at the blond prosecutor. "He was waiting for them in the dark?" the attorney questioned and then pointed a finger at the prosecutor accusingly. "The light bulb in that room was broken before my client even entered the room!" he declared, the court going into mutters.

Klavier looked a bit surprised before giving Apollo a sly looking grin. "Tell me, Herr Forehead. How did you know the light bulb in the room was broken? It could have also just simply been off or unscrewed, but you said it was _**broken**_." The prosecutor asked, making Apollo pale a little at his small over site. _'I forgot! He hasn't presented that piece of evidence yet.'_ Apollo mentally kicked himself.

"The light bulb was broken? Well that would explain why Miss Hardiage tripped over the body twice, Agent Kit was no small man." The judge put together, not noticing the slip from the defense.

"Yes, the fraülein Detective found broken shards of the light bulb on the victim's head and on the floor." Klavier then presented the glass shards that twinkled playfully in the courtroom light. "Oh! Sparkly. Those are really from a broken light bulb?" the judge asked as he looked at the jar of glitter like glass.

"Why does it look like glitter?" Apollo asked, a bit confused by the little sparkles in the jar.

"It was a special light bulb that was hand blown, using a special recipe for the glass gave it a slight tint of rose pink when finished, it was one of a few made by a master artisan. A certain chemical compound was added to the inside of the bulb to make it glow and sparkle softly when electricity runs through it." Klavier explained which stunned and confused the red clad attorney.

"Why not just use a normal light bulb? That thing sounds like it costs a small fortune and all it does is light up a room." Athena voiced from the defense, crossing her arms as she looked at the glittery remains. "You would be correct fraülein Cykes. Just one bulb costs Thirty-thousand US Dollars and was one of a set of sixteen, specially made for the Sweet 16 of a Miss. Lucy Shae, Daughter of Multi-billionaire, Mr. Lucifer Shae. So in total of that is-"

" _Four hundred and eighty thousand DOLLARS!"_ Both defense attorneys yelled in shock at the amount, interrupting Klavier who only found their comically dropped jaws and wide eyes of surprise amusing. The gallery was in an uproar about the startling price tag on the custom light bulbs that it took a few bangs form the Judge's gavel to quiet everyone down again.

"Oh My! That's quite a lot of money, almost as much as I get paid in a year! And all that just for some pretty light bulbs for a little girl's birthday party." The judge expressed his shock, as it seemed Acayla lost all color to her and stopped breathing at the names, Simon only scoffed at the excessive price tag before looking at the young woman with concern. It was only when Taka gave her ear a nip did she start to breathe again as she winced at the small pain.

"Should I not mention how much he paid for _**The Gavinners**_ to perform?" Klavier casually mentioned, as if the large sum of money was nothing to the former rock star, he smiled in amusement. "It's best you don't, Prosecutor Gavin. I believe there were quite a few heart attacks in the court room from the price tag of just one of those bulbs, including myself." The Judge voiced, trying to clam himself as he shook his head. "Now if we may continue questioning the defendant." the elderly judge asked, as Apollo and Athena recovered form the price tag shock.

' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Apollo questioned himself before coming up with a question. "Miss Hardiage, can you please tell us more about how you got blood on your clothes?" he asked watching her write on the pad, only she looked quiet shaken for some reason. "She's really scared now." Athena winced from beside Apollo, hearing Acalya's heart quake wildly from the emotion. _'But of what?'_ Apollo wondered as Blackquil took his time reading the new message.

"She assumes to have obtained the blood on her clothes in the falls, originally brushing it off as water until she smelled it and saw it in the light of the hall way." Simon told them as it seemed Acayla had no more to say when she didn't take back the pad.

' _I have a very bad feeling about this.'_ Apollo thought worriedly, but tried not to let it show as he started to sweat a little.

"Herr Judge, I believe the fraülein is not telling us something." Klavier voiced a cold smirk on his lips as the judge blinked in mild surprise. "Oh? And what would that be Prosecutor Galvin?" the blond prosecutor showed the court the crime scene photo, The _**Heartbreaker's**_ dressing room, the only thing missing form it was the body, but a tape outline on the floor was in its place.

"There are two odd shapes leading away from where the body was found. With them, the fraülein's finger prints were found not only in the victim's blood, but also on the suspected murder weapon." Klavier then presented a rather big, rusty looking hunting knife that would almost pass for a short sword; on the handle were five clear finger prints in dried blood.

The people in the gallery gasped at the new evidence.

" _ **OBJECTION!"**_

Apollo yelled, slamming his fists on the table, inwardly panicking. "T-That could be from when she fell! The blood had to still be fresh if she got it on her clothes and hands!" he tried to reason but the prosecutor seemed far too confident.

" _ **OBJECTION!"**_

Apollo reeled back, startled as the blond prosecutor slammed the wall behind him, a bit harder than normal it seemed before he gave a cold smile to the defense. "That was a good try, Herr Forehead. But the evidence you have found for us will decide the final verdict." He pointed at Apollo who felt a massive chill wash over his body but he was still sweating as he knew what was coming and couldn't stop it.

"Apollo? What's he talking about?" Athena asked, looking at her co-worker fearfully, feeling it also come off him like a massive tidal wave. Acayla looked at him confused and worried as she messed with the hem of her top and bit her lip. Simon narrowed his eyes at his fellow prosecutor, wondering what evidence he had, briefly thinking it was forged to work against the young woman.

"May I present something that the defendants own band mates will assure to the court, that is only worn by her. Something many people saw the little song bird wearing before she took the stage." Klavier announced as the court held its collective breath as they waited for the evidence to be presented only to gasp at the lavender, blood covered cloth that was a t-shirt.

"The fraülein's favorite t-shirt, with the blood of Agent Drumm Kit all over it!" Klavier pointed accusingly in Acalya's direction, he could not see her eyes and mouth go wide in a silent scream as she saw her lucky charm, not only covered in the blood of a Member of the _**Gavinners,**_ but also being presented as evidence agents her.

Taka screeched as he flew off her shoulder, just as Acalya's eyes started to roll to the back of her head, her knees giving out and letting her free fall to the floor before Prosecutor Blackquil reached out and caught her falling body in his arms, cradling her. The whole court burst out in an uproar as Lin had a foot on the wall that barely separated the Gallery from the courtroom floor, being held back by a struggling Lily and Hinata, trying to keep their friend from going after the blond prosecutor... or the defense attorney with a murderous look in her eyes.

"ORDER! ORDER I SAY!" the judge yelled, banging his gavel to get the court room under control form the chaos that had been unleashed. Klavier seemed concerned for the defendant as he moved to approach the witness stand, only to meet with a rather angry bird.

"Agh! Herr Hawk! What are you doing!? Let me pass!" Klavier asked as he tried to shield his face with his arms form the sharp talons of the bird that kept him at bay, he was barely able to see pass the mass of feather's and claws to see Simon rush out of the court room with someone in his arms, before the birds claws ripped through the fabric of his jacket.

* * *

Part Four Posted! More coming soon, chapters are getting longer. XD


	6. Turnabout Starstruck, Part 5

_**Dreams & Nightmares**_

Most people try to make their dreams of stardom a realty, most never make it, even fewer have the chance to meet and share a stage with their idols. For a small time band, The Heartbrakers, their guitar player and lead singer gets to meet, Klavier Gavin. However her dream gets twisted as she is meeting her idol in court, prosecuting her for murder!

* * *

 **Turnabout Starstruck, Part 5**

Phoenix and Trucy Wright looked up at the impressive, off white, four floor, tall Opera house in wonder, having followed the home address of their newest client. "Wow daddy, this place looks really old." Trucy spoke to her adoptive father; they stood on the side walk just outside the building, both studying the old building before even trying to enter.

The building itself was massive but its outer walls were covered in graffiti, evidence of someone trying to paint over it was obvious form the peeling paint in other places on the wall, the parking lot for cars was overrun with cracks, pot holes and weeds, the windows were boarded up with wooden planks, the numbers for the address were barely visible, to the Wrights.

The only thing from making it look completely abandoned was a new looking sign on a wooden on a strand just in front of the faded oak doors. There was a picture of each member of _**the Heartbreakers**_ in their lucky color with a piece of broken heart shaped jewelry on them. Right under their pictures, in big bold letter was…

 _ **HOME OF THE HEARTBREAKERS**_

"So this is where Miss Acalya lives? Wow, I bet she even does her own shows here, I wonder if they would let me perform my magic tricks." Trucy asked, a grin spreading across her face as Phoenix looked worried.

"I don't think so, Trucy. It looks like it hasn't seen an audience in years." Phoenix voiced, as he put a hand on one of the large faded oak doors, pilling on the cast iron handle only to pull it clean off the door, shocking the experienced attorney.

"Daddy! Wow you're so strong. You tore that right off the door." Trucy gasped as she saw her father pull it off, Phoenix shook his head as he as he noticed the rust on the screws. "No, it was just rusty screws. Let's go see if anyone is inside." He reasoned and carefully grabbed the other handle that didn't come off.

Inside the building was like going through a time warp as there was no electricity, only little wax candles inside glass lanterns, the floors made of white marble slabs, indigo padded wooden arm chairs and couches with elegant wooden tables to make a seating area, a red velvet carpet lead form the front door to each of the three sets double doors that lead elsewhere in the building. Mostly a few posters form old opera shows hung from the purple colored walls, making the _**Heartbreaker's**_ poster standing out among them.

"This place looks like someone has been taking great care of it, but it doesn't look like any one is even here." Phoenix said as he looked around the lobby, his shoes and Trucy echoing in the arched halls as they walked into the building.

"Hello!? Anyone here!?" Trucy yelled into the hallway, her voice carrying into an echo around the building. "Trucy, this is no time for games." Phoenix scolded her, only his voice echoed louder in the vast space as his daughter gave him a smile. "Aww, but Daddy. This place has great echos and maybe who ever lives here will come out?" the young magician reasoned with a giggle, her voice carrying once again. "I am Trucy Wright, Magician Gramarye!" the young girl yelled into the hall way, making her father wince form the echo, before they heard the sound of large oak doors slam open.

"Did someone say Gramarye!?"

A bald elderly man roared form the far end of the hallway, startling the two Wrights who could see shiny head from afar, as well as his massive gray eyebrows as they twitched irritation as the man stormed towards them angrily.

"WHO ARE YOU?! MORE VANDALS COME TO DEFILE A HISTORNIC LANDMARK AND HOME!? I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" the old man was right in front of them dressed like a conductor complete with a composing wand he pointed at the older Wright's face. "ENGUARD!" the old man yelled as Phoenix raise his arms in surrender as he looked down the pointed stick.

"N-no sir, we're not vandals. I'm a lawyer, and I'm here to-" he was trying to say before the old man cut him of nearly poking his eye out with the conductor's wand. "A LAWYER! THAT'S EVEN WORSE! TELL YOUR BOSS WE ARE NOT SELLING AND THAT'S IT!" the old man yelled at him as Trucy looked at her father worriedly. "D-daddy." She called out weakly, seeming about to cry.

"FATHER! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Came a woman's voice as she came threw one set of double doors leading to the theater part of the building. The woman looked a bit like Acayla only much older and motherly as she stormed over to the old man, getting the stick out of the attorney's face.

"Have some heart, he is with his child." The woman scolded the old man who only huffed as he crossed his arms. "A mere trick to be nice! Lawyers are crafty ones and would suck every last drop of blood out of your bones, the heartless blood suckers." The old man claimed before Trucy spoke up in her father's defense. "My Daddy's not like that! He helps lots of people like Miss Hardiage!" she yelled at the old man, only to get the woman and the old man to look at her in worry and confusion.

"You speak of my daughter?" the woman asked, looking worried. "Are you the mother of Acayla Hardiage?" Phoenix asked, as the woman nodded. "I am, why is a lawyer asking about my daughter? Is she in trouble?" the woman asked, and Phoenix saw the woman's eyes widen in fear.

"Unfortunately ma'am, she is. Is there a place we can sit and talk?" he asked politely as the woman nodded. "Yes, come with me. Father, be nice." She said, scolding her father who looked taken back before the lawyer and his daughter were shown to the orchestra pit near the stage, where a table and chairs were set along with some cups of tea and heart shaped cookies.

"Where you expecting someone else?" Phoenix asked as he noticed the three cups of tea. "No. I had thought Acayla would be back by now form performing with her friends." The woman gave him a sad smile before taking a seat; the Wright's did the same only Trucy was looking all around her at the massive room. "This place is huge." Trucy said to herself but he voice echoed threw out the large space clearly, making her blush in embarrassment as she looked at the woman who only smiled at her. "It's all right dear, this is, or rather was, an opera house. It was made to carry voices out into the audience." The woman assured her.

"I'm sorry; I don't think we got your name. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Phoenix Wright, of Wright Anything Agency and this is my daughter Trucy Wright." The spiky haired attorney introduced them to the woman who chuckled musically to herself. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wright. I am Gloria Hardiage of Hardiage hall. Now what does your agency have to do with my daughter?" she asked him sipping her tea, trying to look calm.

' _She doesn't know?'_ Phoenix questioned in his mind with a frown. "Well Mrs. Hardiage, two of my Attorneys are currently defending your daughter in a rather serious case right now. I was hoping you would tell me a bit about Acayla so we could better defend her." he told her honestly, but the woman gave him a stern look as she set the cup of tea down rather harshly.

"Mr. Wright, I would appreciate not sugar coating anything for me. Now please tell what my daughter is in trouble for doing this time?" she scolded the over 30 year old attorney like a child who was right to look sheepish. "Ah. Right, Sorry Mrs. Hardiage, but your daughter is being accused of murdering a man." He told her bluntly holding his breath as he looked at the overly calm woman.

It was quiet in the old opera house for a moment.

"Well... it seems he's gone a little far this time with his accusations." The woman said calmly as she chugged her tea as Phoenix looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me? Who do you mean?" he asked her as Trucy was enjoying the cookies that had a filmier design on them listening to the adults talk, also taking in the details of such a large place that wasn't a courtroom.

The woman sighed before getting up and walking over to a filing cabinet in the orchestra pit, pulling out a rather thick folder before she returned, setting it in front of the attorney. Wright looked at her questionably before he opened it, fining nothing but court summons with Acalya's name and the crime she was accused of, ranging from petty theft to brutal assaults, however along with Acalya's name there also came the name, Lucifer Shea.

"What are all these about?" he asked looking worriedly at the woman who sighed tiredly. "Those are all the charges Mr. Shea has put ageist's my daughter for the past year, of course they were dropped for lack of solid evidence and the sheer amount of times the judge saw their names together. Even then it's soiled her background and kept her from getting any sort of job besides her band." Mrs. Hardiage told him sadly as Phoenix pieced it together. _'So the_ _ **Heartbreakers**_ _are her only source of income.'_

"Why is this, Mr. Shea, mounting all the accusations on her? What does he have to gain from it all?" He asked and the woman poured herself another cup of tea.

"The Hardiage Opera house." she told him as the last drop of tea dripped into her cup. "This place? Why would he be interested in it? Isn't it a Historic landmark?" Phoenix asked; on to see the woman shake her head sadly. "No, it has just been in our family for generations, since it was first built in the late 1800's, our family has both maintained and preformed here until..." she tailed off and looked at Trucy.

"Miss Wright, would you be so kind as to fetch my father for me. He's better versed in our family's history then I am." She asked the girl who only smiled innocently at her. "Okay, I'll be right back!" Trucy said taking another cookie form the plate before running off to find the old man, or rather explore the large old opera house.

"So why did you send my daughter away?" Phoenix asked nervously _. 'And why do I get the feeling it's not gonna be good?'_ he thought before the woman spoke.

 _ **Defendant Lobby #4**_

"Acayla-chan is okay, just in shock form seeing her shirt rike that." Hinata informed them as she placed a cool wet towel over her friend's eyes as she lay on the couch in the Defendant's Lobby, pale and still. If not for the slow rise and decent of her chest they would have thought she was dead instead of sleeping.

In the Lobby with them was Apollo and Athena, who looked over at the worriedly as they went over the case files, the judge having called for an early recess so that they could see to Acayla. Lin and Lilly were outside the court house, getting some fresh air and keeping the hot tempered girl from breaking any faces or bones responsible for her friend's current state. Simon however, seemed to take his sweet time calling off Taka form attacking Klavier, who had received a few cuts to his forearms that would just have raised, angry red marks later.

"Where's Miss B? I noticed she left when Acayla came in with Prosecutor Blackquil and didn't return." Apollo asked the polite girl who looked away in worry. "She is... she was called into work, but before she left she wanted to make sure Acayla-chan would be alright." Hinata told him looking away. However Apollo's bracelet tightened around his wrist, letting him that she was lying.

"Excuse me, Miss Sohma, I'm afraid I didn't quiet catch that. What was that about Miss. B?" Apollo asked as he touched his bracelet watching Hinata closely.

"I mentioned that Katy-chan was called into work." She told him again, looking down and away from the attorneys sadly, but Apollo saw something else.

" _ **Gottcha!"**_

He shouted, startling the quiet girl and his coworker. "Apollo, we're not in court, save your _**Chords of Steal**_ for the trial." Athena scold him as her gave her a guilty grin, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry but I noticed something about Miss Sohma." The red clad attorney looked at the gentle girl seriously. "Miss Sohma, I believe you are Lying about Miss B going to work." Apollo told her, getting the shy girl to look at him nervously. "You not only look away when you tell us, but you're also fiddling with that ring on your pinky." Apollo pointed out the little sliver ring with a yellow gem stone in the shape of a broken heart. "Will you tell us what Miss. B is really doing?" He asked softly, trying to get her to tell the truth.

"B-bee-sama told us not to tell... or we would get in a rot of trouble." she started out unsurely, showing hesitance and fear that he found odd. _'Bee-sama?'_ he questioned in his mind briefly. "Why? You girls did nothing wrong, right?" He asked, but noticed her fiddling with her ring for a second before she stopped, realizing she was doing her tell.

"Miss. Hinata you can tell us. Maybe it will get Miss Acalya off the hook." Athena added enthusiastically, trying to coach the girl into telling them the truth. "I-... Bee-sama, she went back to the crime scene." She told them, looking very scared and nervous as she did so.

The two Attorneys shared a look of confusion.

"Why would she go back? The police have it taped off, and even then, how is she going to get back into the mansion with all those officers around?" Apollo asked, getting slightly worried that Lin wasn't the only hot headed member of _**The Heartbreakers**_ , crossing his arms over his chest, expecting Hinata to explain the older woman's actions.

"Bee-sama works for, Shae-sama, she is his personal assistant. He had reft her in charge of the party so that is how we got to open for _**The Gavinners**_ despite being nobodies." Hinata told him looking a bit relived as she told them. "Thanks, Miss Hinata. This information could be a lot of help latter." Athena told the shy girl as she added the information to Miss. B's profile.

"I hope so. Perhaps you would rike some tea?" Hinata offered, gesturing to large orange and brown thermal pitcher sitting on the table with matching mugs around it. "It is very good for the vocal chords; Hardiage-sama always makes us big batches to use before and after performances." The shy girl smiled, looking a bit brighter at mentioning the tea.

"Hardiage-sama? Who is that?" Athena asked her ask Hinata only beamed. "She is Acayla-chan's Oba-san, her mother. The Hardiages are a family of Opera singers." She informed them and the two Attorneys noted the piece of information for later as Athena smiled as she looked at the shorter attorney.

"How about you try a cup? Maybe it will make your _**Chords Of Steal**_ sound like you're singing." The red head teased but Apollo looked unamused by the jab. "Ah? Sure. No harm in trying it." Apollo gave in as Hinata poured them both a cup and handed the mugs to them, looking at the amber liquid in their cups with rising vapors. "It is also good to inhale the vapors." She told them, getting her own cup and slowly inhaling the scent as the two attorneys smelled a very noticeable scent of lavender before drinking the tea.

" _ **YUCK!"**_ They both cried out loudly as they gagged from drinking the tea as Hinata giggled at their reactions.

 **Elsewhere**

In a dark room with only a faintly glowing computer monitor illumining the key board and the hands that danced across it, making several images flash over the monitor with a low muffling sounds coming from the speakers beside it.

 _ **BANG!**_

Came the muffled sound of a gunshot as the screen went dark. There was a soft click of a mouse as a message popped up on the screen in bold maroon letters.

 _ **DO YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS FILE?**_

 _YES NO CANCEL_

The pointer was dragged to the _YES_ and then there was a soft click of the mouse before another message appeared.

 _ **FILE DELETED**_

There was a knock and a door opened, letting light flood into the dark room, illuminating Katy Bee sitting at the computer. "Miss Bee, Detective Ema Skye is here for the tapes, shall I send her in?" a man in a black suit wearing dark glasses asked the woman who got up from the computer after she logged off. "Yes, I'm done here." She said and walked pass the man and young woman eating some chocolate covered Snakoos who eyed the woman with suspicion.

"The Security room is right in here Miss Detective." The man said gesturing to the dark room that only had a monitor displaying a few images in a 4X4 format, including inside the room where the crime had taken place.

 _ **Courtroom #4**_

Apollo stood at the defense table alone.

Or at least he wished he was, as standing right next to him was the Twisted Samurai; Prosecutor Simon Blackquil himself, glaring over at a Klavier, who was standing behind the prosecution bench. Strangely the dark prosecutor was without his fateful companion hawk on his shoulder. _'Something isn't right here, and it's not just the case.'_ Apollo thought to himself, tossing a worried glance at the dark prosecutor who didn't seem to happy with the blond across the room.

After calling off Taka form hurting Klavier more seriously, Simon had popped into Defendant Lobby #4 to see Acalya while Athena and Apollo tried to get the taste of that awful tea out of their mouths in the bathroom. When they got back, Apollo found out he was the last to return and the last to find out Athena would no longer be his co-council, but Simon would in her place as she would help Hinata with looking after Acayla, Taka staying with them, as Simon had been asked to not bring the bird of prey back into the courtroom for the rest of the trial.

It was a little frightening for the Greek god named Attorney to see the raised scratches on the blond Prosecutor's forearms, as Klavier had abandoned his ruined Jacket and shirt for a plain black, sleeveless shirt with his stylized G handing around his neck, much the joy, or disappointment, of his fans in the gallery as the shirt clung to his torso like a second skin and fully exposed his toned arms.

The judge banged his gavel several times only to be drowned out by another noise coming from the gallery. "Oh My! Quiet noisy in the Gallery this time around." The Judge pointed out the squealing girls before starting the case again.

"Ja. I believe that is my doing, Herr Judge. I only had my gym shirt with me as I was not expecting to have a wardrobe malfunction." Klavier admitted, sounding a bit sheepish but looking at ease even in the tight fighting shirt. "That reminds me. I really do have to start hitting the gym after this trail is over." The judge voiced at seeing the prosecutor's fit form, before banging his gavel loudly to quiet the courtroom.

"If we may continue with the trial, I believe we have just finished traumatizing the poor defendant. Shall we move on to your witness to the crime, Prosecutor Gavin?" the judge asked, confusing Apollo. _'This witness can't be to reliable if they think that saw Acayla kill a man that big.'_ The thought crossed his mind before the witness was brought to the stand.

A pretty young girl, only 16, dressed in a pink off the shoulder sweater, pink makeup on her eye lids and lips with a white designer clutch under her arm as she held the latest smart phone in her pink manicured hands, rapidly texting.

"Young lady, cell phone use is strictly prohibited in this court room. Not to mention it's very rude." The Judge scolded the girl who didn't seem to hear him, or didn't care as she just text away, looking board. _'Who is this?'_ Apollo questioned as Simon was quietly standing next to him, observing the girl.

"Fraülein, if you would please put the phone away for a moment." Klavier asked the girl who quickly responded to him with a perfect smile, batting her long eye lashes at the prosecutor with a blush on her cheeks before snapping a picture of him quickly.

"Of course. _Anything_ for you Klavey~." The girl purred so sweetly it was sickening, before tossing the phone carelessly over her shoulder, not caring when it crashed to the floor and broke into tiny pieces, much to the horror of many in the gallery. _'Klavey?'_ Apollo questioned the ridiculous nickname in his mind. "It seems you are popular with _very_ _young_ girls, Gavin-dono." Simon spoke up from beside the confused attorney, as the dark prosecutor smirked cruelly at the blond German across the room, Apollo shivered at the man's cold words.

' _I'm glad he's on my side for once.'_ He thought briefly before the girl in pink looked at the dark prosecutor like he was something disgusting.

"Aren't you a little old to still trying pull of the gothic/emo look? Klavey~ can date whoever he wants; age is nothing but a stupid number." She sneered at the dark prosecutor who was ready with a comeback. "You are correct, Gavin-dono may date who he wishes, but age is the difference between being a heartthrob and being listed as a pedophile, little girl." He shot back at the girl who only glared at him when the judge banged his gavel.

"That's enough, Prosecutor Blackquil. Say, why are you standing with the defense. It's quite odd to see you on the opposite side of the courtroom." The judge asked, just noticing the Twisted Samurai next to Apollo. "That's a prosecutor!?" the girl screeched in horror, pointing a pink manicured hand at Simon. "I thought it was a Lawyer like the ugly little demon, midget next it." She said, insulting the red clad attorney who quickly decided he really didn't like this witness, as the Judge banged his gavel again.

"Young lady, you will be respectful in this Courtroom or I will have you punished to the fullest existent of the law." The judge threatened her, but the girl only rolled her eyes at the judge and pulled out another phone, starting to text.

"Now if we can get you to state your name and occupation for us young lady." The judge asked, narrowing his eyes at her phone as she texted away, ignoring him. "Fraülein, state your name and occupation for the court if you please." Klavier asked her, giving a charming smile that was obviously faked just to please the girl who smiled as she carelessly threw away another phone.

"Of course Klavey~. These social media recluse obviously doesn't follow me on twitter." The girl responded to him, batting her eye lashes at him before she spoke.

"I am Lucy Shea, daughter of Lucifer Shea, super rich, teen queen who's always on the scene, and the Girlfriend of the Rock Star, Klavey Calvin." She said, flipping her hair back creating sparkles to fall from her perfect locks and giving a flirty wink to the blond Prosecutor, who only responded with a confused and surprised look on his face. Next to Apollo, Simon started laughing and the red clad attorney was tempted to join him as he held back a few snorts of laughter himself _. 'Klavey Calvin? She got his name wrong and she's supposed to be his girlfriend?'_

"Oh My! Prosecutor Gavin, I had no idea you had a taste for young girls. I hope you do not act on any _inappropriate_ thoughts." The Judge scolded Klavier who only shook his head as his fans in the gallery where glaring daggers at Miss Shea. "She is not my girlfriend; her father simply paid me to keep her company during her party and to perform her favorite songs for her birthday." He reasoned with the judge as he glared at the recovering defense.

"We could tell when she called you, ... _Kalvey Calvin_." Apollo said, amused that he finally had something on Klavier to tease him about. "Edgeworth-dono would be very amused by your new _hobby_." Simon mentioned and Klavier reeled back in horror. "You wouldn't... Herr Samurai." He looked at the smirking dark prosecutor with narrowed eyes before the Judge banged his gavel again.

"That's enough teasing of the prosecution. Now if we can just get-" he was saying before he looked at the girl, who had yet another phone in her hands, tweeting about the trial, this time on a different phone. "Prosecutor Clavin- I mean Gavin, if you would get the Witness to testify to what she saw." The judge asked him, but the German prosecutor crossed his arms over his chest before addressing Miss Shea with a forced smile.

"Fraülein, if you would please tell the court what you witnessed." He asked and she flipped her hair and batted her eye lashed at him shyly, adding a little giggle to her response. "Of course, _Kalvey_ ~." She said, not noticing the blond prosecutor's annoyance with the name.

 _ **Witness Testimony**_

' _I was backstage to wish Kalvey~ luck before he went on stage to please the flock of desperate little sheep out in the ballroom, but I was stopped by some mindless Gorilla who thought I was one of those sheep and shooed me away!_

 _Sure enough I left to go get my father to straighten him out; he was in the ballroom sucking face with my new stepmother for who knows how long before I told him about the mean old Gorilla._

 _By then the dumb thing had gotten on stage and started banging the drums as Klavey was performing! Of course Klavey preformed wonderfully despite the interference from those stagehands, I could feel his love washing over me~._

 _Daddy and I were going backstage as he played, he would take care of the gorilla and I would have had Klavey all to myself if not for that little wolf in sheep's skin._

 _I saw the Gorilla hold her back from reaching my poor Klavey and drag her into a room. So daddy and I followed, about to have her thrown out when we saw her pull out a knife and run it threw the chest of that gorilla._

 _I was so scared, I screamed._

 _The gorilla's body fell on top of the wolf and squished her, knocking her out. Daddy told me to get security as he got the gorilla off the squished wolf since seeing her stupid t-shirt soaked in blood made me queasy.'_

The girl finished and Apollo touched his wrist, his bracelet picking up on her lies. The courtroom was eerily quiet after her testimony which unnerved the young defense attorney.

"Hmm, it seems you are not filmier with the Prosecution's rock band that much is clear." The judge spoke up as the girl only scoffed at him and began texting away on another phone. "Those details aside, Herr Judge, the fraülein did claim to witness the murder, along with her father." Galvin added with a confident smile as he had his arms crossed over his chest. Apollo stared at the young girl as she texted away on her phone carelessly.

"How about we cross-examine, your _Witness_ , Gavin-dono? Surely even you have questions you want the little brat to answer. " Simon spoke up, a dark smirk on his face that chilled Apollo but not the blond Prosecutor. "Of course, ask your questions and the fraülein will answer them. Right?" Klavier said, turning to the young girl with a forced smile she easily bought, blushing as she nodded in agreement. "Very well, then let the cross examination of the witness commence." The judge added, banging his gavel as Klavier and Apollo locked eyes across the court room.

' _ **I was backstage to wish Kalvey~ luck before he went on stage to please the flock of desperate little sheep out in the ballroom, but I was stopped by some mindless Gorilla who thought I was one of those sheep and shooed me away!**_

"Hold It!" Apollo shouted, banging his hands on the table. "By Gorilla, do you mean the Victim? Agent Drumm Kit?" he asked showing the girl the victims profile picture.

"Yeah, that's him alright." The girl glared at the photo, crossing her arms. "My followers have all been re-tweeting his ugly mug after he kept me from seeing my Klavey." She told them with a huff as she turned her nose up at it before continuing her testimony.

' _ **Sure enough I left to go get my father to straighten him out; he was in the ballroom sucking face with my new stepmother for who knows how long before I told him about the mean old Gorilla.**_

 _ **By then the dumb thing had gotten on stage and started banging the drums as Klavey was performing! Of course Klavey preformed wonderfully despite the interference from those stagehands, I could feel his love washing over me~.'**_

"Hold It!" Apollo yelled, seeking more information. "So you left the backstage, how did you get into the ballroom?" he asked and the girl only rolled her eyes at him. "Ah... through the door. Duh! There are only two ways into the ballroom from backstage, the door and the stage itself." She told him, starting to text on her phone again.

"By any chance did you see the defendant at any point during the night?" The attorney asked, making the girl glare at him hatefully as she was shown Acalya's picture. "Yes, she was wearing that ugly t-shirt wondering around the ballroom before going on stage with her band of trash." She told him, sneering at the mention of the defendant.

"You saw her wearing this shirt?" Apollo asked, hesitantly pointing out the bloody lavender shirt as the girl text away on her phone. "Yeah, it's all over twitter of her in that ugly, old, faded thing." Lucy then turned her phone around to show them the pictures she had of Acayla in the ballroom with her band mates, strangely none of them had caught the stylized _G_ on the front of the shirt, nor the name of the band clearly on the back of it, just some tour dates and locations.

' _Prosecutor Gavin hasn't pointed out that it's a Gavinner's shirt yet, maybe that is a lucky shirt.'_ The attorney thought for a moment before Simon got a hold of the bloody shirt and inspected it. Apollo could see what he assumed was the front half of the shirt, as any tags or labels where long gone, to be covered in blood, with some on the left sleeve as if blood had been whipped off on it, the Dark prosecutor then looked on the inside of the shirt just as Apollo glanced at him.

' _Or not.'_

"P-prosecutor Blackquill?" he called the man's name unsurely, as his dark gaze slowly shifted down to him and then to Klavier. "Why was this simply not with the items that were removed from the defendant's body?" he asked Klavier who just shook his head at him with an amused smile.

"Come now Herr Samurai, surly you know better than that. Why would the little song bird still wear a bloody shirt that would prove her guilt?" the former rock star asked before Simon slammed his fists on the defense table. "Perhaps I should rephrase the question more simply, as it seems you brain is full of _rocks,_ Gavin-dono " the dark prosecutor insulted his colleague, who gave Simon a confused glare.

"This shirt was the reason Hardiage-dono left the room in the first place and when she was discovered at the crime scene, her top was soaked in blood right down to her undergarment." Simon looked at the shirt again, feeling it. "While this shirt is old and faded it is still rather thick, it would slow the rate of absorption of the blood, it leaves to question exactly how much blood was on the defendant when she was found?" Simon asked his fellow prosecutor who only presented the clothes Acalya was wearing, a thin black tank top with a sliver broken heart at the bottom and indigo colored bra with blood stains at the bottom.

"The answer is, _quite a lot_. The tank top is quite thin to help prevent overheating, it was black and hid the blood very well, but still soaked threw to her lovely undergarment. Don't worry, the Fraülein detective was the one who removed the clothes and has been the only one to handle them since." He shot back seriously at Simon, smirking a little.

"Klavey! You had another girl's bra with you the whole time!" Lucy screamed, looking very angry and upset. "Fraülein, it is evidence." Klavier told her seriously, no longer giving her a smile but looking quiet annoyed with her.

' _I stand corrected.'_ Apollo thought, surprised and relived that the former rock star didn't noticed the shirt yet.

"Justice-dono." Simon called his name, making the lawyer tense in fear. "Y-yes?" Apollo looked at the dark man who's eyes were down cast.

"Tell me. Is this the _Good Luck Charm_ Hardiage-dono has looking for?" Simon asked and the lawyer was tempted to lie, until he saw the dark Prosecutor's glare. "Y-yeah, that's it." He admitted as the man next to him said noting more before they continued with the girl's testimony.

' _ **Daddy and I were going backstage as he played, he would take care of the gorilla and I would have had Klavey all to myself if not for that little wolf in sheep's skin.**_

"Hold It!" Apollo shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"' _Little Wolf in Sheep's skin'_? Are you referring to the defendant?" He asked and Lucy scoffed. "Yeah, that girl has been arrested for a lot of bad stuff. Daddy even has big file of all her crimes in the security room but she just gets released with no trial or anything all. It's about time she get's put away for good!" She declared happily, as she started to text again.

"Are you saying the defendant, Miss Acayla Hardiage, has a long criminal record?" Apollo asked, confused as to why the girl's didn't tell him this piece of information. "If Hardiage-dono had been set free, the charges and evidence ageists her must not have been very sound." Simon responded as he crossed his arms, not looking amused by the girl's accusations.

"Actually it's more like the sheer number of crimes the little song bird has been accused of." Klaver showed them a rather thick file that looked more like a book. "Accrued of almost every crime there is several times over, save for murder. The officers even started to brush off her so called _crimes,_ there were so many accusations and no evidence they even occurred." The blond prosecutor handed the file to the bailiff to give to the defense.

"But Klavey~, she did steal my precious little pedigree poodle!" Lucy whined, pouting as she typed on her phone and showed the court a picture of her with a rather frightened looking pink poodle that was squished against the spoiled girl's face. Simon didn't look amused as he spit out the feather he had been chewing on at the girl before making a striking motion, not only slicing the feather as it fell just before the phone, but also the phone itself.

"EKK!" the girl screamed in terror dropping her sliced phone in fright.

"Pets are not accessories; they should not be used as mere props. I'd wager the dog happily ran to anyone that wasn't you." Simon growled out angrily as he crossed his arms as the girl looked at him fearfully. "K-klavey, do something. He's scarring me." she cried out to the blond prosecutor who gave her a serious look. "He is right fraülein, pets are not mere objects you buy and forget about."

"I agree, I've had several pets as a boy and each one holds a special place in my heart." The Judge voiced, nodding in agreement, much to Lucy's shock before she spoke angrily "But she's a murder!"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_

Many in the courtroom jumped back in fear at the powerful dark voice that came from Simon Blackquil, giving the girl an icy glare, making her shrink further back in fear.

"This trial will reveal the truth to those words, as well as sniff out the truth in any cowering liars." A dark sadistic grin came over the dark man's lips as her looked directly at the girl who looked very nervous about something as she bit her nails, continuing her testimony.

' _ **I saw the Gorilla hold her back from reaching my poor Klavey and drag her into a room. So daddy and I followed, about to have her thrown out when we saw her pull out a knife and run it threw the chest of that gorilla.**_

" _ **GOTCHA!"**_

Apollo yelled as he slammed his fist's on the table and pointed at her. "You Miss. Shea... _**ARE LYING**_!" his voice carried around the court room, causing a collective intake of breath. The girl's eyes seemed to turn a demonic red, narrowing at the horn haired lawyer.

" _ **WHAT**_! You dare call me a _**LIAR**_! You filthy little _ **RAT**_!" Lucy screeched, outraged by the lawyer's accusation, hearting a lot of eardrums with her screech. The Judge, Apollo, Klavier, and even Simon cringed at her outraged shriek, covering their ears. "My Daddy with have your _**HEAD**_ for _ **-**_!"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_

Simon yelled, slamming his fists on the defense table, making the spoiled girl reel back in fright as he gave her a chilling glare. "You were saying, Justice-dono." Simon snapped Apollo out of his shock as the red clad lawyer explained himself.

"When you mentioned the Victim dragging the defendant into a room, you touched your right wrist." He pointed out and the girl looked nervous as she touched the gold watch with that had a rather thick band that covered her wrist... but the edges of a bandage could be seen underneath. "I noticed you have an injury on your wrist. When did you get it?" Apollo asked her and she glared at him, looking nervous. "I-I don't have to tell you! M-my body is not for you to ogle you-you _**PERVERT**_!" She screeched at him, hurting everyone's ears again.

The judge banged his gavel at that. "Miss Shea, please control yourself and answer Mr. Justice's question about how you got that injury." the old man commanded as the girl only glared at him.

"I-i don't have to say anything, right Klavey~." She girl scoffed, trying to look confident as she flipped her hair, creating more sparkles, looking at the prosecution as he didn't look at her but at the _glass_ skylight of the courtroom.

"I believe Herr Justice asked _when_ you obtained that injury, fraülein." Klavier corrected, still looking up at the sky light. "It would be wise to answer him." He added as Lucy looked hurt at his words.

"I... I was grabbed..." the girl started, her voice quiet, sounding scared as she looked down, holding her wrist. "By Agent Kit, last night... he bruised it." She admitted softly to the court, quiet mutters in the gallery spread.

"Was it you he dragged into a room, Miss Shea?" Apollo asked her carefully.

"No." Lucy admitted, not looking up from the ground.

"Can you tell us exactly when the victim grabbed you?" Klavier asked, now looking at Lucy, a serious look on the former rock star's face, as she shifted hesitantly before responding to his question. "It was... after the show... I was going to meet Klavey in what I thought was his dressing room, but no one was there, so I waited with my father inside the room." she told them a few tears coming down her cheeks.

"So you and your father were in the _**Heartbreaker's**_ dressing room?" Apollo asked her, not taken in by her tears as he felt his bracelet tighten as she carefully whipped them away, so not to ruin her make-up.

"Y-yes, but it was meant to be Klavey's. That stupid personal assistant changed it to that ratty band's instead." She spat out hatefully. "I thought it was his because I saw that T-shirt on the dressing room table." She pointed reluctantly at the ruined shirt, which confused Klavier a bit but he didn't ask as Lucy had more to say. "I heard those two fighting backstage, I thought he was trying to keep her away from Klaviey like he did me but..." Lucy fake blew her nose too elegantly into a pink handkerchief. "A-are we almost done?" she asked, trying to act scared but Apollo saw right threw her act, but the Judge didn't.

"Of course. Just finish your testimony and you will be done." The old man declared and Apollo couldn't object to it as he looked at Klaver who was looking at the sky light again.

' _What is he looking at?'_ the young attorney wondered as next to him Simon was looking threw the case file and evidence intently as Lucy continued her statement.

' _ **I was so scared, I screamed.'**_

" _ **Hold It!"**_

Apollo yelled, eyeing her intently. "The defendant didn't scream?" he asked her and she looked at him like he was stupid.

"Of course she screamed, why do you think there was so much broken glass at our house?" Lucy provided. "She even broke the mirrors in the dressing room with her awful voice." She muttred bitterly but the Judge heard her. "She broke the mirrors with her voice? How is that possible? Mr. Justice here has yet to do so himself." the old man said, looking at Apollo for an answer. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ Apollo questioned, a bit nervous at the Judge's waiting stare.

"I believe I can answer that Herr Judge." Klavier caught the judge's attention as he had a small, amused smile on his lips. "Breaking glass with ones voice alone is not an easy thing to do, anyone who can do such a thing has not only a great voice, but great talent at singing. It's not about how loudly one can sing, but how high." Klavier informed the court.

"Oh? So that means Miss Hardiage fits the description for such talent then." The judge praised happily as Klavier nodded. "Ja, also the scream that had alerted everyone to the crime was not only loud, but shattered every single glass and mirror within the mansion." The former rock star stated and then presented an invoice of several hundred sheets of glass. "This is proof of the little songbird's amazing talent, not even I can shatter glass with just my voice." The blond prosecutor mussed.

"B-but Kalvey, I can do that too." Lucy clamed, looking pleadingly at the German.

"Then why did you not shatter the sky light? Surely that would have happened when you screamed, fraülein." he asked her quickly pointing up at the glass sky light, Lucy had the decently to blush at being caught so quickly in her lie.

' _Is that why he was looking up? To check the sky light for cracks?'_ Apollo questioned in his mind before he spoke up as he noticed something else, but knew he could not prove it as the trial when on with the rest of her testimony.

' _ **The gorilla's body fell on top of the wolf and squished her, knocking her out. Daddy told me to get security as he got the gorilla off the squished wolf since seeing her stupid t-shirt soaked in blood made me queasy.'**_

" _ **HOLD IT!"**_

Apollo shouted, a bit nervous as he noticed something between the t-shirt and Acayla's clothes. "You say you saw the victim fell on top of the Defendant who was wearing this shirt?" he asked holding out the bloody t-shirt, trying not to give anything away.

"Y-yes." Lucy admitted hesitantly as Apollo saw her touch her left shoulder with her right hand, and then ran it down her upper arm as if whipping something off of it.

" _ **Gotcha!"**_

"Miss. Shea, care to tell us how you mistook the Heartbreaker's dressing room for Prosecutor Gavin's." He presented the crime scene photo. "With those make-up kits, the garment bags and heels what made you think of him?"

"The shirt, of course. It was a rare **Gavinner's 2019** Concert T-shirt from Germany." Lucy carelessly said before she gasped, realizing her mistake.

"A Gavinner's... T-shirt?" Klavier asked, looking confused and nervous. "I did not have that shirt in the dressing room, mine is still in my closet at home this morning. There were only 100 of those made for the entire tour and we sold out of them at our very fist tour concert stop... in Berlin, Germany 7 years ago." Klavier muttered to himself but was clearly heard in the court room before the Gallery burst out in mutters.

"Justice-dono. I think it's time the prosecution discovered what he missed about this very important piece of evidence." Simon voiced a smirk on his lips as Apollo nodded in agreement.

"So you say the Defendant was wearing this shirt and..." he presented the shirt again and then turned it inside out, shocking the court room as they saw the highly recognizable stylized _G_ along with the number _2019_ clearly on the front of the shirt. "You saw this Gavinner's T-shirt on the dressing room table?"

Lucy gasped in horror, speechless.

"No. T-that can't be... that has to be a fake... how could I have not noticed?" Klavier asked, stunned and confused, looking a bit pale as he looked at the bloody concert t-shirt. "T-this has to be a fake. How could someone commit the crime of ruining such a rare treasure?"

"Because it was inside out on the dressing room table. So tell us..." Apollo pointed an accusing finger. "How did you know this was a Gavinner's shirt if it was inside out?!" He asked and the Lucy screamed like a banshee as it seemed she lost all color to her and her hair let out a few sparkles as it fell over her face in defeat.

* * *

Second to last chapter. Enjoy!


	7. Turnabout Starstruck, Part 6

_**Dreams & Nightmares**_

Most people try to make their dreams of stardom a realty, most never make it, even fewer have the chance to meet and share a stage with their idols. For a small time band, The Heartbrakers, their guitar player and lead singer gets to meet, Klavier Gavin. However her dream gets twisted as she is meeting her idol in court, prosecuting her for murder!

* * *

 **Turnabout Starstruck, Part 6**

"Feelin' better there Acalya?" Lin asked her band mate, trying not to look as worried as she felt, having blown off some energy by taking a few dozen laps around the court house. Lily was tiredly sitting with Hinata and a red head named, Athena Cykes, who they were introduced to as Apollo's co-worker.

"Yeah, I just can't believe my lucky shirt was found with blood on it, and it's Drumm Kit's." Acayla sniffled; trying not to cry so soon after she regained her voice. "Hey don't start crying or your voice will go out again." Lily scolded her as her friend shivered.

"I-I'll try, but that's what he's using to find me guilty." Acayla told them as she looked down into her tea cup, griping it tightly as she recalled Klavier's voice. Even when he was against her, the sound of his voice still gave her strength to tell her story, well get Simon to read her testimony. There as a soft screech form Taka who was perched on the arm of the sofa right next to Acayla as the she gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry. We all think your innocent, so Apollo will make that clear to him, and if he doesn't then I will." Athena told her as Widget turned red as it blurted out.

' _ **BEAT IT INTO HIS SKULL!'**_

The other four girls looked at her in shock, not expecting the sudden little voice nor what it said.

"Opps. Sorry that was Wiget here. He kinda blurts out what I'm thinking if I feel an emotion strong enough." Athena explained to them with a nervous blush before they all laughed, confusing the red haired attorney.

"I like this girl's style, if at first they don't get the hint. Beat it into them!" Lin shouted as smiled, her friends all shaking their heads. "That's the way you handled all your Ex-boyfriends, Lin. Last I checked, you didn't date Klavier Glavin." Lily shot back with a smirk and Lin rolled her eyes at her. "At least it's better than giving them food poisoning when you cook for them like you do."

Hinata quickly stood up between the two girls.

"No fighting! We arr have Ex's and our own ways of dearing with them." she told the two firmly as they back down quickly. "You're right, Hinata." Lin admitted first as Lily sipped her tea, which Athena notice the other girls didn't gag on as they drank.

"Hey that's the whole reason we called the band, _**The**_ _**Heartbreakers**_ , right girls?" Acayla added, smiling at her friends knowingly as Athena gasped. "Really? You've all had ex-boyfriends!?" she asked, briefly wondering if any of these, Ex-Boyfriends, could be framing Acayla.

"Yeah, but Acayla hasn't had a boyfriend for like, what? Over 8 years?" Lin asked as she looked at the mentioned girl who only blushed. "Yeah, she broke up with her last boyfriend after she got back from that class trip to Germany in Jr. Year." Lily mentioned.

"Hai. That was arso when she got to attend the very first Gavinner's concert." Hinata added as Athena stared at a blushing Acayla with wide eyes. "Ah? Miss Cykes? Are you okay?" Acayla asked, looking at the yellow clad attorney in confusion before Wiget turned Green and then shouted.

' _ **NEW OTP!'**_

The girl's then just stared at Athena who blushed, making the other three girls' laughed happily and Acayla blush with her. "Welcome to the S.S. AcaylaxKlavier, Miss Cykes. We are glad to have you on board as a member." Lily told her as she calmed down form laughing, wiping away a tear in her eye.

"T-thank you." Athena smiled at the girls, happy to be talking with other girl's around her age, sure they were a bit older but being around the _**Heartbreakers**_ made her feel like being around family, like at The Wright Anything Agency .

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

Came from the door, catching the girl's attention as it opened and a light blue blur came at the group of girls.

"You guys are _**The Heartbreakers**_! I'm so happy I get to meet you!" Came flying out of the mouth of a 15 year old girl wearing a blue and white cape secured around her shoulders with a diamond shaped pin and a silk top hat on her head, eagerly holding up the band's CD with all their faces on it.

"Trucy! When did you become a fan?" Athena asked, curious how the teen knew of the band.

"Oh! Daddy and I went to The Hardiage Opera House to get some more information about Miss Hardiage. I pressed play on this big radio thing and their song, _**Through**_ _**Heartbreak and Heart Ache**_ , _**Love Is Found**_. It was so beautiful and inspiring I used up my allowance to get the CDs and-" Trucy pulled out a beautiful set of five bracelets, all with heart shaped charms on them. "All the bracelets for each band member."

"Y-you bought those?" Acayla asked, as shocked as her band mates.

"Yes she did." Came a man's voice that startled the girls as they looked behind the teen to see a spiky hared man in a blue suit walk in and close the door behind him. "I just barely stopped her from pre-ordering the other jewelry." The man said, giving a relived laughed. "Who are you?" Acayla asked, but she had a suspicion of whom he was if he went to her home and bought her band's merchandise, which her mother was in charge of.

"This is my Daddy, Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney and Piano player!" Trucy told them happily before introducing herself as she tipped her hat. "and I'm his daughter, Trucy Wright, Ace Magician!" she told them happily, as Lily looked confused. "An Attorney with a Magician daughter? Does anyone else wonder how that happened?" the young woman asked, Lin had a grin on her face. "Well you see Lilly. When a Mommy and _Daddy_ love each other very much-"

" _LIN!"_ Acayla shouted loudly and sternly, giving the girl a pointed look as Trucy looked back at her confused and startled, as did Athena.

"Wow! You could really give Polly's _**Chords of Steal**_ a run for his money." Trucy voiced happily, confusing Acayla for a bit. "Do you mean Apollo Justice?" she asked and the girl nodded happily. "Yup. He's always doing vocal exercises, so he can yell _**OBJECTION!**_ " The girl yelled with a grin, making the heartbreaker girl's laugh.

"I hope he doesn't strain his voice to much, or he'll lose it by the time he's 35." Acayla told her with a kind smile even as the girl looked at her worriedly.

"Really? Polly's gonna lose his voice!?" Trudy asked before Phoenix spoke up. "Sorry for interrupting, but thank you for that interference." The older Attorney thanked her truly grateful he didn't have to give _TWO_ girls ' _The Talk'_.

"You're welcome, Mr. Wright. What's this?" Acayla was confused as the man gave her a black bag, looking inside; she found some filmier looking clothes, a CD player with a CD of all the Gavinner's songs on it, and a sliver chain necklace with a purple broken heart on it.

"Your mother wanted me to give those to you. They've been cleared for you to wear since; well your clothes were taken as evidence. You can even keep the CD Player with you too since it-" The elder Wright was saying before he was surprised by a hug from her, her went rigged as he felt too much.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright! This is just what I needed." She smiled brightly at the attorney before pulling away; none of the girl's noticing the Attorney's pink blush as Acayla pulled out the necklace and slipped it on.

"Hey! That looks a lot like the Gavinner's symbol." Trucy pointed out the sliver that made the sliver ' _crack'_ in the purple heart that looked like the other band's stylized _G_.

Acayla blushed but smiled happily. "Yeah, my hearts are like this, if you look at the bracelets you'll see each heart has a different _'crack'_ toit." She pointed out and Trucy held out the bracelets to let the older girls show her.

"Mine are purple with a sliver boarder, and the Gavinner's G is hidden in it because Klavier Gavin is not only my idol but my inspiration." Acayla explained before Hinata pointed to her green heart. "My heart is green and bronze with a Katana as my crack for my Samurai heritage." The shy member told the young girl, not noticing the bright smile on Athena's face once she finished and Lily pointed out her heart. "The blue and black one has the crack ending in a tear drop for... well let's just say I never have to cook for myself." Lily told her, Phoenix looking slightly worried before Lin pointed to another heart. "The yellow and black one has a crack like a lightning bolt because I'm fast and I've knocked the last three jerks I dated right out." Lin boasted, punching the air as Trucy and Athena looked at her with admiration.

"What about the last one? You're one member short." Trucy noticed the last charm, which was red and gold, and it didn't have just one crack in it, but 13 gold cracks all around the little red heart, the girls grew grim.

"That's Katy's." Lily simply told her, disappointing the teen with lack of a more detailed answer. "It's Katy's heart; we can't quite explain its meaning like she can." Acayla supplied and Trucy nodded in acceptance. "Okay, then can I get your Autographs!?" the girl asked happily, as she held up the CD and a markers in the band member's colors.

"Sure kid. You're the first person to ask, so we'll be sure to get Katy to sign it for ya too." Lin encouraged the teen as she picked up the yellow marker, as the other's picked a marker of their color.

"Really? Thank you. Also I was wondering if you would let me do any magic shows on that Stage at the Opera House. I could be your opening act for the grand re-opening!" the teen magician added on happily, as Lin was the first to sign the CD. The girl's looked at each other with grim looks but Athena smiled confidently. "That would be so cool. Hey Trucy, would you mind if I borrowed that CD sometime?" she asked, despite hearing the fear and sadness in each of the band member's hearts.

 _ **Courtroom #4, Now**_

"So Miss Shae, How did you know this shirt was a Gavinner's T-shirt form the year 2019?" Apollo asked, having just caught the spoiled rich girl in her biggest lie. "I-it was lavender. That's Kalvey's favorite color." She tried to reason fearfully, griping the front of her clothes with both hands.

" _ **OBJECTION!"**_

Klavier shouted and he slammed his fist on the wall behind him, creating a few cracks created from his fist, shocking the defense and the judge. "My Goodness! Is there a problem Prosecutor Gavin?" the old man asked as Klavier glared at the girl with an annoyed frown.

"Ja, Herr Judge. There is." Klavier nodded as he picked up the shirt carefully, and inspected the right side of the shirt carefully.

"This shirt was not originally lavender, but Indigo; it is faded from years of love. Whoever owned this took very good care of; all the tour dates and locations are still readable." He said with a small, sad smile coming to his lips. "The shirts that were sold on that tour were Indigo, and not the Purple Plum it is today, which many fans do not know, or that a certain show was canceled on that tour." He then pointed out to the Los Angeles date on the shirt. "This date is always missing on the fakes. That show was canceled because I would not miss a chance to debut in court with Herr Wright. This shirt has it, making it the real thing." Klavier confirmed, but it seemed more like for himself then for the court room.

"So it's a real shirt, it belongs to my client, and the blood is from the victim, but there is still something quite strange among the article of clothing." Apollo pointed out the blood stains on the bra and on the shirt. "While the t-shirt has blood near the top..." the attorney blushes as he handled the bra, pointing out the blood stain that was near the bottom.

"This _undergarment_ only has it near the bottom!" he pointed out, mutters broke out around the gallery.

"So, Miss Shea... are you ready to tell the truth?" Apollo asked as the girl looked miserable and meek, eyes darting around the room for something before she flinched when the courtroom doors opened and some one entered the court room with their heals clicking on the stone floor in confident strides.

"Yes, why don't you tell them what _**REALLY**_ happened backstage, Lucy." Acayla asked having approached the witness stand, hair perfectly styled, and some light makeup on her smiling face. Dressed in a purple top that was edged with black lace as half the sleeves where draped over her crossed arms and a loose black skirt that stopped just above her knees, with simple inch black heals on her feet. The sliver and purple broken heart necklace worn proudly around her neck as it rested on her rapidly beating chest.

"Excuse me, but who are you Miss?" The judge asked, voicing the courts confusion as the woman let out a soft giggle that was pleasing to the ears. "Do I really look that different? I am the defendant in this case, Acayla Hardiage, your honor." Acayla informed him, making the whole courtroom gasp in shock.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Klavier asked, studying the woman that had just entered the court room as she brought two fingers to her lips and let out a quick whistle before Taka appeared on her shoulder. "Will my _escort_ be enough of an ID?" she asked, not looking at Klavier as she was still no ready to face him but Taka glared at the blond prosecutor for her , making the former rock star flinch in shock.

"I do believe so Miss Hardiage. Good to see you looking well and speaking again. I must say you clean up rather nicely." The judge commented, impressed with her summoning the Hawk more than anything.

"Thank you, your honor. It's always nice to hear a complement." Acayla smiled at the judge as she walked over to the defense bench confidently where she stood with Apollo and Simon. Taka perching back on the dark prosecutor's shoulder, but there was something different about the hawk.

"Why are Taka's talons yellow?" Simon asked her as she only smiled up at him, even if he was giving her a glare. "I kinda told Athena about Elvis, so she did the same thing with Taka while I was getting ready." She informed the prosecutor as she had an amused grin on her lips.

"Who's Elvis?" Apollo asked her but Acayla gave him a stern look. "Focus on the case Polly, then you can meet my Elvis." She told him as the attorney looked at Lucy who looked very scared as she looked over at the defense, at Acalya in fear.

"Now that the little song bird is here, tell us what really went on backstage, _fraülein_." Klavier asked, smiling as he looked over at the defense, ignoring Lucy's look of horror. While at the defense bench, Acayla snapped her fingers, which startled the teenager on the stand into talking.

 _ **Witness Testimony**_

' _I-I went backstage while the_ opening act _were still playing, I wanted to avoid that man that bruised my wrist before the concert started. I had taken a peek at the original plans for the concert, and the dressing room list, Kalvey was supposed to be in that dressing room, not in his band's._

 _I was so giggly I finally got in, I wanted to surprise Klavey once he finished. I saw the shirt on the dressing room table and put it on; when I put it on I saw the Gavinner's logo on the inside. I went to take it off but... then someone opened the door_

 _I thought it was Klavey but it was really the drummer. He yelled at me and threw some clothes at me, telling me to leave... so I left... and found my daddy and told him what happened._

 _I still had the shirt so I was going to return it to Kalvey when there was that awful scream that shattered all the windows.'_

The court was quiet as they took it all in; Apollo looked at Acayla who only stared at Lucy with a disappointed frown, as the teenager on the stand shrunk back from her sight _. 'Why do I get the feeling Acayla knows something is wrong with the testimony?'_ The lawyer thought, a bit worried before he looked over at the prosecution who was staring at his client intently.

"My never a boring case with you is it Mr. Justice?" the judge voice briefly as Apollo was more focused on Lucy, as she seemed to be telling the truth this time. "Now the defense and the prosecution may cross examine the witness." the judge banged his gavel as Apollo looked eyes with Klavier, who seemed a little distracted as they listened to Lucy again.

' _ **I-I went backstage while the**_ **opening act** _ **were still playing, I wanted to avoid that man that bruised my wrist before the concert started. I had taken a peek at the original plans for the concert, and the dressing room list, Kalvey was supposed to be in that dressing room, not in his band's.**_

" _ **Hold It!"**_ Apollo yelled finding something odd. "So you're saying that dressing room was meant for Prosecutor Gavin to use? Just him?" he asked and Lucy nodded. "Yes, the dressing rooms are on different sides of the stage so he could come in opposite of the band." She admitted.

"Where there only two dressing rooms? What about the **Heartbreakers**? They where the opening act" the horned attorney asked as he looked at Acayla who was quietly listening to the testimony. "Y-yes, there were only two dressing rooms. T-the _**Heartbreakers**_ were a rather recent addition. Daddy originally had an orchestra planed to play first... but he fired them that morning. So the _**Heartbreakers**_ took their place as the opening act last minute." She informed them before Klavier spoke up.

"I believe it was one of the _**Heartbreakers**_ is your father's personal assistant. So it would be so surprise they were the first to be called upon, Ja?" The blond prosecutor asked and looked over at Acayla; having caught her eye briefly before she looked away, seeing a faint blush on her cheeks grew a smirk on the former rock star's lips as the testimony went on.

' _ **I was so giggly I finally got in, I wanted to surprise Klavey once he finished. I saw the shirt on the dressing room table and put it on; when I put it on I saw the Gavinner's logo on the inside. I went to take it off but... then someone opened the door**_

" _ **HOLD IT!"**_ Acayla shocked the court by shouting, sounding a little like she had sung it as it seemed to have echoed around the room.

" _ **Y-YOU**_ ... put on the shirt?" Acayla asked her, looking more concerned than mad at the girl. "Y-yes, but I had no idea it was yours, Acayla. Honestly." Lucy pleaded as Apollo detected no lying. "She's telling the truth." He muttered to Acayla who didn't seem less worried, instead his client looked like she was pitying the teenager.

"Then... I'm afraid this will not end well for you, Lucy." Acayla told the girl sadly, scaring the poor teen more.

"Huh?" she looked at woman in confusion, along with nearly the whole court room.

"What are you talking about Hardiage-dono?" Simon asked as he looked down at her, Apollo also looking at her for an answer to the rather chilling response. "If anyone but I were to put on that shirt they will be met with great misfortune." She told them, making the red clad attorney shiver.

"Oh My! Could such a thing really be true?" The judge asked Acayla who sighed sadly. "Yes, your honor. I come from a long line of Opera singers, so being weary of such superstations is hardwired into my very DNA." She informed the court as she looked at her old shirt sadly. "To every performer, there is a special ritual or item that they keep with them to give them the strength and courage to face an audience with no worries." She said and then looked up at Klavier who had his hand over the stylized _G_. The Prosecutor seemed to blush at her attention as their eyes met, and then Acayla looked down at his necklace.

"Much like the necklace _Prosecutor Gavin_ wears around his neck." Acayla pointed out as everyone looked at the smirking prosecutor who was holding the necklace up confidently. "Ja. You are right little song bird, it is a good luck charm for me, but it does not bring bad luck to others." he chuckled, trying to brush it off, but Acayla only smiled knowingly. "Maybe, but then again when are you _**NOT**_ wearing it?" she asked and the blond prosecutor looked at her in mild shock before she let out a small giggle.

"That necklace was given to you by your brother, Kristoph Gavin, 10 years ago. He had it custom designed and specially made, just for you, by an Italian jewelry maker named, _**Romano Vagas**_." The whole courtroom gasped at the new name as Klavier looked at her in aw as he held the necklace in his fist.

"You are a big fan of mine, little song bird. Not many know of _**Romano Vargas**_ despite his beautiful work." Klavier chuckled, but Acayla smiled as he held on to the charm tightly. _'What's going on?'_ Apollo questioned, confused as he looked at Klavier who seemed unfazed with her mentioning his brother, but the young attorney could see the prosecutor's nervous habit.

"On the back of it, your brother had 4 certain words engraved on it in German, and you added a 5th to it, about 8 years ago." Klavier starred at her with wide eyes as he let go of his charm and looked at the back of it, as if trying to confirm her words.

"Simon. Taka. If you would please." Acayla asked the two, with a smile. Apollo looked at her confused but Simon seemed to understand as he smirked darkly. With two fingers the dark prosecutor made a slicing motion at Klavier, cutting the charm's chain that was around his neck, shocking the prosecutor into letting it go as Taka grabbed it and few to Acayla to give it to her.

The woman looked at the back of it, Apollo, being curious looked at the charm as well, seeing 5 unfamiliar looking words engraved on the silver charm.

"Perseverance, Strength, Loyalty, and Justice, is what he wanted engraved on it." Acayla voiced as he carefully ran her thumb over the engravings, stopping just short of the last one.

"Ja. So you can read German, what about the last one?" Klavier asked, glaring at her for taking his good luck charm as she just gave him a confident smile. "Actually I can't read it. I can only read Italian, French and of course, English." She admitted to him. "I was just curious about the 5th word that you had engraved, what does it say?" she asked him with a cool smirk to her lips as she leaned forward a little, as the blond prosecutor subconsciously leaned back with a blush faintly on his cheeks.

" _Wahrheit,_ t-truth." Klavier voiced, stuttering a bit as he admitted it, shocking Apollo as he looked at Acayla with a bit of admiration. "You think I could have you as my co-counsel on my next case?" he asked her and Acayla turned to him with a smile. "Sure. Since even if we win I have no way of paying you, other than with my body~." She joked as she gave him a flirty wink; making the young male attorney blush red at the impactions, as she looked down at him in amusement, but Simon and Klavier didn't looked too pleased by the little joke.

"May I please have by charm back then, fraülein?" Klavier asked, drawing her attention away from Apollo. Acayla only smirk as she held up the charm. "Sure, just come over here and get it." She mused; daring him to walk over as Taka eyed the former rock star carefully, flexing his lemon yellow talons. "Or I'll give it to you after this case has closed. Since... nothing bad is going to happen if I have it. Ja?" she said, almost mocking the blond prosecutor by using some German as she gave him a rather cheeky smile as Klavier said nothing in response.

"Well that was quite interesting but I think we should continue with Miss Shea's testimony." The judge voiced, looking down at the blond prosecutor from his bench.

' _ **I thought it was Klavey but it was really the drummer. He yelled at me and threw some clothes at me, telling me to leave... so I left... and found my daddy and told him what happened.**_

" _ **Hold-OW!"**_ Apollo was about to yell out before Acayla slapped the back of his head, and glared at him. The attorney looked at her confused as he rubbed the back of his head in shock. "What was that for?" he asked her as Acayla looked at Lucy. "Leave it alone, Mr. Justice. Its best you don't ask. " she told him sternly.

"Was there something you wanted to say Mr. Justice?" The judge asked, a bit shocked when Acayla hit her own attorney.

"I believe the little song bird, does not wish for him to ask why the victim yelled and threw clothes at fraüleinShea." Klavier narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he looked at Acalya who glared right back at him. "Hmm. Why would Agent Drumm do that then, Miss Shea?" The judge asked, as they all looked at Lucy who blushed looking down. "It's not important to the case, your honor, I assure you. Now if we could just move on." Acalya suggested before...

" _ **OBJECTION!"**_

"The prosecution believes it is best that the _fraülein,_ inform us of the reason for the victims actions." Klavier stated firmly, but he still looked a bit nervous as he saw Acalya grip his charm tightly.

"Possibly for the reason you do not allow groupies in the dressing room since that _incident_ at your first concert. If you can recall it that is, _Prosecutor Gavin_."Acayla challenged the blond prosecutor, who thought back for a bit before he seemed to remember, looking shocked. "Ja, also that you had a backstage pass to that concert, since _that_ was kept from going public."

"What happened?" Apollo asked naively as Acayla shook her head. "If you don't know, then don't ask." She told him as the Judge was still curious. "Prosecutor Gavin, perhaps you care to tell the court then?" he asked Klavier shook his head. "It was something I wish had not been repeated. _Especially_ by one so young." Was all he told the judge who still looked confused.

"Please... just kill me." The Lucy pleaded sinking to the floor in embarrassment.

"Very well." The Judge let it drop.

' _ **I still had the shirt so I was going to return it to Kalvey when there was that awful scream that shattered all the windows.'**_

"That's it?" Apollo asked, "You heard a scream? Exactly where were you?" she asked the girl who looked ready to cry. "I-I was in the ballroom when I heard it...that's all I know." she told him honestly.

"What about the victim? Was he still alive when you last saw him?" Klavier asked, not looking at her but at Acalya who was looking at Lucy with worried eyes. "Y-yes! Yes, he was. I don't know anything about a missing _**gun**_." Lucy admitted, getting confused looks and a startled look from Acayla.

"There was never any mention of a missing gun, _fraülein._ " Klavier told her, as Lucy looked at him horrified. "The supposed murder weapon was this hunting knife, but according to the autopsy. It was a gunshot to the heart." Klavier pointed out the report, frowning as he watched Acayla look sadly at Lucy.

"It seems _thirteen_ is not your lucky number." Acyla told her, as Lucy started to cry.

"Acayla! Help me, please! You know how Daddy is! He's gonna disown me!" she pleaded, looking very scared as Acayla looked at her sadly. "I believe you have more problems than just your father Miss, Shea." The judge said, frowning as he looked down at her.

"I would have to agree with you, your honor." Miss. B, Katy Bee, spoke up as she appeared beside Lucy who looked at the older woman happily. "Katy! Did daddy send you?! Are you going to help me?" She asked looking hopefully at her, but Katy only had a blank face as she looked at Acayla who had a grim look on her face.

"Young lady? Who are you?" The judge asked, looking at the professionally dressed woman in a red blazer with a red and gold broken heart on her black tie. "I am Miss Katy Bee, personal assistant to Lucifer Shea." Miss B introduced herself in a business like fashion.

"Oh! Aren't you also one of the _**Heartbreakers**_ as well?" the judge asked and Miss B only nodded. "Yes, I am your honor but I am not here in that capacity."

"K-katy." Lucy looked worriedly at the older woman fearfully, as Acayla sighed sadly.

"Then why are you here Miss Bee?" The judge asked and Detective Ema Skye and showed them a DVD, not looking to happy. "Mr. Shea said he would like to contribute video feed of a camera just outside of the _**Heartbreaker**_ 's dressing room, in _defense_ of Miss Hardiage." The Detective said, shocking the court.

"Why would Herr Shea just _now_ contribute this evidence?" Klavier asked, suspicious.

"He had wanted to conceal it, for the sake of his daughter, but he felt he had a duty to expose the _truth_ and up hold _justice_." Miss B said, keeping a neutral face but her voice seemed to show her distaste. "There where hiden cameras in the hall, while there was also a hidden camera in the dressing room, it was turned off to give the girl's privacy." Detective Skye informed them, not looking happy as she turned to the bailiff.

"Get a TV and DVD player in here."

"Yes, ma'am!" the Bailiff left quickly and got the required items. Lucy looked at the two Heartbreaker Members who didn't look at her.

' _What's going on here?'_ Apollo thought before the bailiff came back and played the DVD to the court.

 _ **Video**_

The video started off with an empty hallway, the time stamp was a few hours before the crime and then caught all the _**Heartbreakers**_ going into the dressing room, Acayla at the back, wearing her _**Gavinner's**_ shirt, talking to a stage hand before she went into the room and the stage hand left.

A few minutes later, Acayla and her band left the room, dressed in their concert clothes, Acalya still wearing her lucky shirt.

A few minutes later saw Katy talking with DaryanCrescend and his officer escort going into the dressing room. Then Hinata, and Lin went into the dressing room followed shortly by Acalya and Lily going into the room.

The next few minutes showed Daryan leaving with the officer, not long after that, Acalya left, still wearing her lucky shirt. Only to come back after a few minutes before her band was to go on, looking rather annoyed and disappointed before she went into the dressing room. Not long after all the girl's left the dressing room, Acalya no longer having her shirt on.

Minutes after they left Lucy came down the hall and entered the room, and stayed in there for a while before Agent Drumm kit came down the hall and opened the door. He was shocked by something in the room before entering, slamming the door behind him.

Not a minute later, Lucy ran out of the room in tears, in only the bloody Gavinner's T-shirt on... and nothing else covering her, not even a censor for her modesty.

The video then went on to show Drumm leaving the dressing room, just missing the _**Heartbreakers**_ who entered the dressing room only to leave shortly to start their search.

10 minutes later showed Drumm knocking on the dressing room door before entering, not long after Lucy entered the room again, wearing the shirt.

Then in a span of 2 minutes the teenager ran out of the room in horror as the shirt she wore was now stained in blood.

3 minutes later Acalya ran to the dressing room, opening the door, standing in the door way as she tried to get the light on before she went in and ran out with her garment bag. She then looked down at her shirt horrified before the camera cracked after she opened her mouth to scream.

 _ **Courtroom #4**_

"Oh My Goodness! The young lady was _**NAKED**_ , under that t-shirt!" The judge shouted, getting a glare from Acalya. _'So that's why she wanted me not to ask.' Apollo_ realized, blushing as the video was very detailed, and the shirt barely went past Lucy's belly button.

"What a disgraceful way for a young girl to present herself. To a _stranger_ , let alone a man 10 years her senior." Simon voiced, disgusted with Lucy. "You're better off getting a new shirt Hardiage-dono after this disgrace." He spoke but Acayla didn't seem to hear him.

"So it was Miss Shea who murdered the victim?" The judge asked, a little shocked before shaking his head. "It appears this new evidence suggests that Herr Judge." Klavier voiced looking up at the glass sky light in thought.

"I would say I was shocked but I am honestly not. Does anyone have any questions?" the old man asked, looking at the defense and the prosecution who both said nothing.

"I-I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T! IT WAS-!" Lucy yelled only to lose her voice from her yelling, she looked around horrified as no sound came out of her mouth.

"Well seeing this new evidence comes to light and neither the defense nor the Prosecution has anything else to say. I hear by declare the final verdict of the trial for Miss Acalya Hardiage to be..."

 _ **NOT GUILTY**_

The judge declared and the courtroom burst out in cheers and confetti, but Acalya didn't look happy as Lucy was taken away and out of the court room, crying as she looked to the two _**Heartbreakers**_ pleadingly.

' _Something else is going on here.'_ Apollo thought noticed the looks the teen had given the older women as she was lead out by some officers.

 _ **Outside Courtroom #4**_

"Congrats on the not guilty, Acalya. Party at Brodie's tonight?" Lin asked, grinning as she saw the newly released young woman, but it slowly faded as she saw Acalya's worried face and Katy dressed professionally. The other _**Heartbreakers**_ were with her along with the rest of the Wright Anything Agency waiting for them outside the court room.

"Not really Lin. Turns out Lucy wore the shirt and was the one who got blood on it." Acalya informed her as the other _**Heartbreakers**_ looked at her in horror. "So she is going to be triared for the murder!?" Hinata asked, being the first to speak up.

"Who's Lucy?" Athena asked but the girl's all looked to each other questionably.

"We'll tell you back at your office. I believe there is still the matter of payment, to be negotiate, Acayla. I'm sure you can handle this without me." Katy looked to her band mate who nodded. "Of course"

"I bit you good day then." Katy then left as their group looked at Acalya, who turned to Prosecutor Blackquil. "Thank you, for your help Simon. I hope there is some way I could repay you." Acayla asked as he shook his head. "I do not require payment Hardiage-dono. It was an honor to have helped you finally face Gavin-dono, and very well. I would hate the day I face you as a _**full fledged lawyer.**_ " The dark prosecutor bowed to her, smirking as the three lawyers looked at them in shock.

"A... Lawyer?" Apollo asked looking confused as Acalya she gave the prosecutor a smile. "I look forward to meeting you in the courtroom under better circumstance then Simon, take care of yourself and Taka." She added as the dark prosecutor left with his bird, looking amused.

"Wait, you're a lawyer too!?" Trucy pounced on Acalya with her question but Phoenix held her back from physically doing it as the woman only shook her head. "No. My record is filled with too many false accusations for me to ever get an attorney badge." She told the young magician who only smiled at her.

"Well that's good; I think you make a much better singer then a lawyer." The girl told her truthfully, making Acalya laugh before Lily noticed something in her hand.

"Acalya... is that what I think it is?" she asked, pointing to the woman's left hand that still held the stylized _G._

"Oh! She's turned super stalker if she stole his _G_ ~." Lin teased before Hinata noticed someone approach, blushing heavily. "A-acalya-chan." she stuttered, as Acalya looked behind her and saw Klavier behind her in his tight fitting work out shirt, she didn't see Athena, Trucy, Lin, and Lily eyeing the prosecutor happily as she blushed as she had a close view of his chest.

"Fraülein, it seems I caught you just in time to retrieve my charm." Klavier smiled as he looked down at the blushing woman who handed it to him with a small nervous smile. "Yeah, sorry about the chain. I'm sure you can get a jeweler to fix it for you." She said to him as the other's watched in silent fascination.

"Ja, it is just sad what happen to your shirt. I cannot think of a soul who would willingly part with theirs and you have kept yours for 8 years. It looked so well loved and cared for." Klavier added, noticing Acalya cringe as they saw the evidence being taken away, one of which was the bloody Gavinner's shirt was taken away.

"Y-yeah." Acalya almost felt like crying as she saw her shirt disappear.

"How about I make it up to you _fraülein?_ " Klavier suggested confidently as he smiled brightly at her, making Acalya blush more. "W-what!? I don't see how you could." She told him as he only chuckled before he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Follow me... and I'll show you." He whispered to her, making her face instantly got as red as a tomato as her band mates looked on in amusement, before Klavier looked to them as he wrapped an arm around Acalya's shoulder.

"Mind if I barrow her for a bit? I promise she will come back without a trial this time." Klavier asked but didn't wait for a response as he lead Acalya way with him.

"What was that about?" Apollo asked looking at the three remaining _**Heartbreakers**_ , Lin turned to Lilly with a smirk, nudging the other woman.

"Your 3rd in command Lil, should we wait for her or let her and Galvin have some _fun_?" Lin suggested as Lily shook her head. "Please, they haven't even been on a date yet. We will wait for her." The girl then turned to Phoenix. "Would you happen to have a car Mr. Wright? I'm afraid our normal ride is still impounded" she asked the older male lawyer who looked a little embarrassed.

 _ **Prosecutor's Parking Garage**_

Acalya tried really hard to concentrate on breathing as Klavier Gavin had his arm around her shoulders, almost the whole way to the garage where the prosecutor's could safely part their vehicles. Passing by many of the prosecutor's fans who didn't seem to happy to see her with him, and the security guard for the garage to let them in. Acalya remembered the many shiny, expensive vehicles as she gave a passing glance at the familiar Japanese model, black car with a sun roof, having been driven to court in it by Simon.

Before they came to a plum and chrome colored motor cycle, the woman wouldn't help but admire it a little before the Prosecutor's chuckle caught her attention as she looked up at him and saw him looking at her with an amused smile. "Like what you see, fraülein _?_ " he asked her and Acayla didn't know what to say with him so close and just blunted something without thinking.

"S-sì, la moto è bella."

The German Prosecutor blinked in confusion before he started laughing, confusing Acalya before she slapped a hand over her face in embracement.

"I mean. Yes, your Motorcycle is beautiful." She corrected herself as the prosecutor smiled at her. "Ja, it is alright. Italian, Ja?" he asked her and she nodded. "Was that all you wanted to show me, Prosecutor Gavin?" Acalya asked, her face still red as she faced him, committing him to her memory, believing this would be the last she saw of him or as close as she would ever get to him again.

"Klavier." Was all he told her with a rather serious face as she looked at him in confusion.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, before seeing him smile at her. "Please, call me Klavier. I am not prosecuting you anymore." He mused happily seeing Acalya blush. "K-klavier~." She tested shyly as he looked shocked with a small blush on his cheeks before he smiled at her happily. "Ja. You make my name almost sound like a song fraülein." He told her before Acalya corrected him.

"Acalya. If I call you by your first name then you can call me by mine." She told him and the former rock star seemed pleased by this. "Of course, Acalya~." He seemed to add a bit of his German accent to her name, making her swoon before she pulled herself together with a shake of her head.

"Is that all you wanted to show me then K-klavier~?" she asked, not helping add an Italian accent to the man's name, but the prosecutor only seemed amused before he walked over to his bike on opened one of the leather saddles.

"Nein, I walked to give you a replacement for you ruined shirt." He told her, pulling out a filmier looking shirt as Acalya's eyes widen as he offered the folded, indigo fabric to her. "For you, Acalya. I'm sure you will take better care of this one." Klavier joked as she took the shirt from him, and unfolded it a little, only to gasp as she read the logo on the shirt.

"T-this... this is a _**Gavinner's 2019**_ concert t-shirt. How? Why?" Acalya didn't know what to say to the man as he smiled happily at her. "Each member of the band had their own concert shirts, this one was mine, it seems fitting only a true fan deserves this. Think of it as an apology." He told her before she suddenly tackled him in a hug, caught off guard the former rock star only stumbled a little and kept on his feet in his shock. Once over it he was about to wrap his arms around her to return the hug but she pulled away from him, blushing bright red.

"S-sorry. Thank you for the shirt. I'll take good care of it." She told him, looking at the ground, missing the amused smile on Klavier's face.

"Ja, please do Acalya. Maybe it can be your new good luck charm." He teased her happily.

 _ **Wright Anything Agency, A Month Later**_

" _ **Wright Anything Agency**_. Lilly speaking, how can I help you?" Lily answered the phone at the Wright's office as she wrote something down in a blue planer as she sat on the office couch an open laptop on the coffee table.

"The price for the _**Heartbreakers**_ to perform will be $150,000." She told the person on the other line, getting the attention of the rest of the office. Apollo looked up from the desk he shared with Athena, who also looked up at Lily like she grew an extra head. Phoenix only nodded to Hinata who served him more tea, not giving a second thought about the asking price for his newest _Talent_. Already used to the price tag he could put on them after their debut in court, and also a little praise from a former rock star.

"Alright sir, we look forward to working with you. Good-bye" Lily hung up the phone as she wrote in her planer.

"$150,000! Lily that's too much to be asking for your band to perform. Who was that?" Apollo asked a little bit jealous the _newbies_ were bringing in many of the big clients. "It was the owner of the Sunshine Coliseum. He also thought I meant it as the price tag for each of us and wired the money in the account in full just a second ago." Lily told him calmly but Phoenix was the one to choke on his tea as he took a sip.

"What makes you think can get away with asking for so much? Sure the _**Heartbreakers**_ have gotten real popular lately but you guys are still working for Mr. Wright." Athena asked looking at Phoenix who was having his back patted by a worried Hinata who gave her a smile. "We enjoy working with you very much, but it is our way to pay arr of you for your herp." The quite girl told them once the boss was recovered from the shock.

"Alright, Toilet's clean. So I'm done with work for today." Lin declared to the room as she came out of a rather spotless looking bathroom and grabbed the yellow and black bike helmet off the long forgotten piano. "L-lin, Acalya still hasn't shown up for work." Phoenix told her, breathing normally again. He still had some conflicted feelings about four of the five _**Heartbreakers**_ working for him directly.

Hinata was great at making drinks to relax them, even the occasional shoulder massage, or cleaning the office to look more presentable to clients. Only she had sword training in the early morning, being form a family of swords masters caught the attention of the Twisted Samurai, Prosecutor Simon Blackquil, who came by the office a bit to often for the lawyer's liking.

Lin was a genius with computers and had backed up many of his old case files on CD's for storage, reducing the clutter in the filing cabinets and on his desk, also trouble shooting with any technical problems, but added some innuendos to the office chatter, thankfully neither of his young attorneys or Trucy didn't understand nor catch. Least of his worries was her hacking into the police mainframe for information and heads up on the prosecutor's trialing their cases.

Lily was a level headed girl, and often handled the clients over the phone, acting like a receptionist in the office. She seemed to most sane of the bunch, but after having her cooking Phoenix wasn't sure if she was just a bad cook or didn't like to stand in front of a hot stove.

Acalya, however seemed to be stuck as a singer and guitar player with her record as it was, but Phoenix had given her mock BAR exam and was impressed, trying to pull a few strings for her to get an attorney's badge. She was gone from the office a lot, either with her family at the Opera house or at the Prosecutor's office _getting files._

"What? She's not here? It's already _**NOON**_!" Lin voiced her confusion before the door to the office opened and a very happy and grinning Acalya came through the door holding several case files in her arms. "Hello. Sorry, I'm late Mr. Wright. They had me waiting a while for the last two case files at the prosecutor's office." Acayla told him, huffing as she set the folders down on the man's desk. Phoenix looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he held the magatama in his hand, seeing a weak psych-lock appear.

"Really? You seem awfully happy for having been held up from work." The man noted casually as he saw a light blush appear on Acalya's cheeks. "W-well I did get to pop in and see Simon and Taka." She told him honestly, but he could see the Psych-lock was still in place.

"Shhh~, Listen." Lin said loudly as she hand a finger to her lips and a finger in the air as everyone was quiet, hearing the roar of a motorcycle that was not Lin's, start up outside, revving up for a moment, before driving away, as a sly grin appeared on Lin's face and Acalya's went pink.

"Wow. Sounds like you really _revved_ his _engine_." Lin mused and at the innuendo Phoenix saw the lock break. No longer needing to know what had really _'held up'_ the young woman. "Lin!" Acalya shouted as the other two giggled knowingly. "What are you talking about? Acalya are you alright? Your heart sounds really weird." Athena voiced from her desk worriedly. "I-I'm fine Athena. I just got held up a little." Acalya tried to assure her before the door opened and in came Trudy.

"I'm home!" the female Wright smiled, happily to see the whole office was in.

"Welcome Home, Trudy. How was school?" Phoenix asked his daughter before Hinata offered the younger Wright a bottle of cool water, which the young girl gratefully took.

"I was great daddy, but something the teacher said confused me." she told her adoptive father, looking up as she taped her chin, recalling what her teacher had said. "What was it, kid? I'm sure if Mr. Wright doesn't know, one of us will." Lin said motioning to the whole room carelessly.

"What did the teacher say, Trucy?" Phoenix asked, looking threw the case files Acalya had brought him.

"Oh! She said that you where a real _**DILF**_. What does that mean?" she asked and the room went quiet as Phoenix looked at his daughter in confusion. "I'm sorry Trucy, can you tell me that again?" he asked hoping he was wrong as everyone in the office was looking at them in shock.

"A _**DILF**_. I heard her talking with the swim coach about how you were prime _**DILF**_ material in a suit or out of it. So what does it mean?" She asked again only to be distracted as Lin fell to the floor, laughing hysterically as she rolled on the floor. Apollo was the first to lose interest and get back to his work.

"I-i-i...Acayla." Phoenix looked at the woman pleadingly before Lin calmed down enough to speak, "It means Dad I-ow!" she was saying before getting kicked by Lily. "Well, Trucy, _**DILF**_ is slang for a man who is a father, that woman still find attractive." Acalya carefully informed the teenager, being mindful of her perception ability.

"Oh! So they find Daddy attractive? Maybe you should ask them out Daddy. Then I could have a new Mommy!" Trucy added helpfully, smiling at her relived father as Lin went back to rolling the floor laughing.

It was getting really interesting at the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

That's it for this story, hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
